


The Best Part of Huntsman Training

by Rhyfeddol



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood Play, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyfeddol/pseuds/Rhyfeddol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Academy isn't all classes and training. Sometimes students need activities of a different nature in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang's POV. Yang and Nora. Yuri with oral sex, fingering and fisting.

Grimm Studies was always the worst class to be horny in. Doing something about it was just about the only thing you ever could do, but no one ever paid attention to Professor Port's stories. Someone would notice what you were doing. Especially if you happened to be a guy. Poor bastards.Even if they could hide it, they couldn't hide the mess.

 _Think about Cardin_ , I told myself. _He's repulsive. It might help_. I looked across the room at the most vile scumbag ever to pollute the planet. Cardin Winchester was a racist, homophobic prick who liked picking on Faunus. Like many other close-minded people, he thought they were less than human. Every day in the cafeteria, he found victims to harass and never learned his lesson when people gave him shit for it.

Unfortunately, despite Port's ongoing drone about nothing and the sight of Cardin, I was still having urges. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, I slipped my hand between my legs and was surprised to feel how wet I was. My panties were soaked through even though I hadn't done, seen or thought about anything arousing that day.

Beside me, Blake sniffed, then immediately frowned. I momentarily forgot that Faunus have better noses than humans and couldn't figure out what she was smelling. Then I remembered, and blushed when she looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I suddenly began to feel very hot, which did nothing to help my arousal. I kept my mouth shut and presented to listen to whatever story Port was going on about, hoping Blake would think she'd imagined the smell. Soon enough, she shrugged, and went back to staring into space like everyone else.

Meanwhile, I was still feeling hotter and hotter and the seconds ticked by. Time seemed to be slowing down as I watched the clock, wishing the day would end. I fidgeted uncomfortably, rubbing my thighs together to try and get some friction downstairs. That didn't do much besides get me more aroused. By now, my panties were drenched and a pool of wetness was growing on the bench. I would have been embarrassed, if I hadn't been too hot and horny beyond belief. Blake was probably onto me at this point as well, so I definitely couldn't relieve myself.

I eventually decided to try and distract myself, so I got out some paper and a pencil and started doodling. I couldn't concentrate on it though; the ever-increasing heat was making me lightheaded and a growing ache was starting between my legs as my pussy yearned for attention.

Sighing, I slipped my hand back down between my thighs and felt my wetness again. My finger brushed gently over my clit, but even through the fabric the sensation was so strong I shuddered with pleasure, forcing back a moan. I could tell Blake had noticed but was trying to pretend she hadn't; she was looking in every direction except mine. I was past caring, though. At this point, I would've displayed myself to the entire class if it meant getting release.

Luckily, the bell rang just as I was about to move my panties aside to finger myself. I was drenched in sweat as I quickly gathered my things and practically ran from the room and up to the dormitories. I didn't even care what my friends thought, or what Blake might have told them. I just needed a few minutes of solitude.

When I got to my room, I threw the door open and dropped my bag on the floor before entering the bathroom. I peeled off my sweat-soaked uniform as quickly as I could and got in the shower, making sure the water was nice and cold. I sighed in relief as I finally felt myself cool down and sat against the wall, letting the water run down me.

My nipples hardened in no time, and I roughly squeezed and pulled them, enjoying the jolts of pain shooting through my chest. Soon, though, it wasn't enough. My right hand glided down my stomach and over my shaven mound, coming to rest on my clit. I slowly massaged the swollen nub, shuddering and moaning in pleasure. Closing my eyes, I imagined it was someone else's fingers rubbing the little bundle of nerves, someone else's fingers abusing my nipple.

It wasn't long before my pussy was practically begging to be filled. I was so wet that three fingers slipped in easily, and I began sliding them in and out slowly while circling my clit with my thumb. Another moan escaped my throat as I curled the fingers inside me, hitting my G-spot in the process. I was feeling so good, so full, I was ready for my climax...

And then I stopped. The wait for this had felt like an eternity, I was going to make it last. I pulled all but one finger out and continued moving back and forth, suddenly feeling rather empty. I continued circling my clit, shuddering with pleasure every time my thumb brushed over the swollen nub. As I considered possible ways to increase my pleasure, I heard a ping from my scroll, which I'd left on the bathroom counter. Before checking the message, I sucked my juices off my dripping wet fingers, relishing my sweet taste. With that done, I got out of the shower and dried off my hands to avoid damaging my scroll. When I checked the message, I found that it was from Blake.

 _Yang - we're studying in the library. Probably gonna be here a while. You can join if you want_.

Smiling, I tapped a reply: _nah, I'm good_.

_Oh, really? Wonder why that is ;)_

I didn't even care that my partner knew what was happening. I was just glad I would have some peace. That's when I realised what I was really craving: another person's touch. _Who should I ask?_ I wondered. _It would be weird to ask my team, and they're busy anyway. Sun and Neptune aren't here, I barely know Scarlet and Sage. Velvet's too shy, Coco... She's a possibility. But do I really want a girl right now? Team CRDL are out of the question, which leaves Jaune, Ren, Yatsu and Fox. At least, if I want dick. Yatsu and Fox are probably training or maybe on a mission, so they're out. Jaune most likely wouldn't know where to put it, or he'd be really bad with it. Ren... He's not the sort for hook-ups. Pyrrha? Nah, she likes Jaune too much. Should I text Coco... No. I've got it._

Feeling nervously excited, I sent a message to Nora: _if you want to have fun, come to my room alone in the next five minutes. Door's unlocked. ;)_

Within seconds, Nora replied. _If you mean what I think you mean, I'm totally in_. After reading that, I scrambled to get dressed before the loud ball of energy arrived. I decided to skip my bra and panties and just put on my skirt and vest, not caring that it didn't cover my nipples. It's not like clothes were likely to stay on long with Nora involved anyway, if her regular behaviour was anything to go by.

As I exited the bathroom, the girl in question entered my room and locked the door behind her. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened and she licked her lips hungrily.

"So... You did mean what I thought you meant," she said, as I made my way towards her. "But what brought this on, if you don't mind me asking?" Instead of answering, I put my hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. She responded eagerly, her tongue worming its way into my mouth. I parted my lips to allow it access, deepening the kiss as we fought for dominance.

Her hands began exploring my body, feeling my curves as she continued mapping the roof of my mouth with her tongue. Eventually one hand came to rest on my ass as the other began slowly massaging my right breast. I moaned, and Nora began tugging on my hard nipple. Not wanting to let her have all the fun, I brought my hands to her amply proportioned tits and roughly squeezed them through her uniform. I then put one hand down the front of her skirt and was pleased to feel a lack of panties, as well as slick wetness coating her shaven womanhood. She suddenly bit my bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make me flinch. She pulled back and smiled evilly before pushing me to the floor and climbing on top of me.

She roughly kissed me again, practically forcing her tongue into my welcoming mouth. After a very brief contest to dominate the kiss, Nora moved to my neck and gently nipped at the sensitive skin. By this point, my pussy was wet enough to fill a lake, but the girl on top of me didn't seem to be hurrying up. I felt her bite harder, and shuddered in unexpected pleasure. No one had ever bitten me before, but I found myself enjoying it.

Nora soon grew bored with my neck and moved further down, to my breasts. Her tongue flicked over one rock-nipple while she teased the other with her fingers. She continued to lick it gently while growing rougher with her hand, much to my pleasure. Without warning, she bit down hard on my nipple and started sucking. Another moan escaped my mouth as I wished she'd finish her journey south. She began sliding her free hand down my body, leaving scratch marks as it went. Nora had turned out to be the perfect choice; she was being rough but not hurting me so much it stopped feeling good.

Her hand soon reached its destination,making its way under the waistband of my skirt and ghosting over my mound.  I shuddered again as Nora's fingers brushed over my very swollen clit, just barely touching it. She began teasing my slick outer lips, and detached her mouth from my nipple to look me in the eye.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you, Yang?" she asked, in a very seductive tone.

"Shut up and fuck me already," I replied. She shrugged, and suddenly plunged two fingers deep inside me. I moaned loudly as my back arched with pleasure and Nora climbed off me. She pulled her fingers out of me as quickly as she'd put them in and her head suddenly disappeared up my skirt. When her tongue glided across my slit, I moaned loudly yet again. She must've taken that as encouragement, because I felt her part my lips with her fingers and probe my sopping wet entrance with her tongue.

As she explored my sex, and her tongue went deep inside me, I started moaning continuously. I soon felt my clit being squeezed gently by two fingers as she rolled it around, all the while continuing to fuck me with her tongue. My moans grew in intensity when she took my clit between her lips and started sucking on it, while simultaneously thrusting three fingers where her tongue had just been. Nora began pumping faster and faster while she continued sucking my clit, hitting my G spot with every thrust. Soon she added a fourth finger, stretching me wider than I'd been stretched in a long time, maybe even ever. My moans were getting louder and higher pitched when I felt her thumb enter me and she started flicking her tongue across my nub instead of sucking on it.

She now had her entire fist thrusting in and out of me. It hurt a little, but it was a good pain. She stopped licking all together and began rubbing my clit with the thumb not inside me as I felt an explosive climax build. How I hadn't had an orgasm already was beyond me.

"Don't fucking stop, Nora, I'm gonna cum so fucking hard, holy shit," I yelled, not caring if the room was soundproof or not. I had my eyes screwed tightly shut when I finally released, squirting fluids all over Nora's face. While I recovered, she gave my clit a few slow, gentle licks, causing me to shudder.

As my eyes opened and she slowly and carefully removed her hand from my pussy, I heard the soft but distinct click of the door unlocking.

 

**A/N: I don't have much to say here. Brace yourselves for a probably-somewhat-long, tasteless fic with very little in the way of an actual plot where basically any ship is a possibility. I'm pretty sure I'm shit at this type of writing, so feedback is appreciated. Also, all characters are 16 or over (legal age of consent in my country. I think it's different in the US, but I'm Canadian. Also British, which incidentally has the same age for consent as Canada. Anyway, moving on), so Team RWBY are in their second year. Just getting that out of the way. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's POV. Blake, Yang and Nora. Yuri including oral sex and fingering.

            When Ruby and Weiss started arguing instead of studying, I quietly packed up my things and headed back to the dorm room. It had been fifteen minutes since class ended, leaving Yang about twelve minutes to have been at the dorm. Surely she'd have finished by now? Unfortunately I wouldn't know even standing right outside the door; Beacon's architects had known that sticking athletic, potentially horny teenagers in small rooms regardless of gender or orientation would inevitably lead to... adult activities and had soundproofed all the rooms when they built the school.

            When I got to my hallway, I noticed that Team JNPR's door was open and the whole team barring Nora was present.

            "Hey, Blake," Jaune greeted when I reached my own door. "I'd be careful going in there if I were you... Nora hurried over there earlier smiling like a maniac."

            "I'm sure I'll be fine, but thanks for the concern," I told him, turning the handle. Oddly, the room was locked, but I figured that wasn't surprising given what I suspected my partner had been up to. Ever so slightly nervous, I got out my scroll and unlocked the door. All the warnings in the world couldn't have prepared me for what I saw when I opened it.

            Yang was lying on the floor in the middle of the room with a blissful look on her face, her breasts bared and her legs spread. Someone, presumably Nora, had their head, shoulders and arms in her skirt with their backside in the air. Whoever it was had no underwear on under their skirt, so I was treated to a full view of their private parts. She was very aroused, based on the glistening wetness I could see.

            I found myself staring at the spectacle despite myself. It was oddly arousing, even though I wasn't sure if I was actually attracted to girls in the first place. Unfortunately, Yang caught me looking. I'm not sure which of us blushed deeper.

            "Oh, shit, Blake's here," she said frantically. Embarrassed, I tried to slowly back out of the room, but Nora's head appeared from Yang's skirt and turned to face me.

            "That's fine, she can join if she wants!" Nora said, a wide smile adorning her face. I laughed nervously, not realising she was serious. I noticed that her face was covered in liquid. Given where she'd just been, I didn't have to wonder why. _Yang must be a squirter_ , I thought. As I wondered why I'd been thinking about that, Nora closed the door behind me and brought her hand up to my face. "Want a taste?" she asked.

            That's when I realised that her whole hand and part of her forearm were coated in the traces of a woman's arousal. The distinct odour seemed to flick a switch in my brain as I began hungrily lapping up Yang's juices. I'd tasted myself before, but this was different. This was my first time tasting someone else, even if it wasn't directly from the source, and I was instantly hooked.

            "Do you like my taste, Blake?" Yang asked. She was still on the floor, watching me lick her wetness off Nora's hand. Before I could answer, Nora ripped my shirt open and pressed her lips hard against my own. My mouth was open because of my surprise, which she took as an opportunity to get her tongue inside and explore. I stiffened briefly, but soon melted into the kiss as Nora reached round to my back and undid my bra. She weighed my breasts in her hands and let out a grunt of approval, before detaching her mouth from mine and sucking on an already stiff nipple. Then it was Yang kissing me. She was slightly more tender than Nora had been, but it still felt like more of a kiss of passion than love. Not that I minded.

            When her tongue brushed against my lips, I parted them to give her access and brought my hands up to feel her breasts. They felt soft and full as I massaged them gently and Yang and I fought to dominate our kiss. My surprise when Nora bit down on my nipple gave Yang the chance to win our battle by taking my bottom lip between her teeth and gently nibbling on it. I was surprised at how much I enjoyed the feeling.

            Nora suddenly disappeared from my chest, but I soon felt her large breasts pressing into my back as she started kissing my neck. Meanwhile, Yang's hand began slowly making its way down my stomach as she continued to make out with me. I moaned in approval when she reached the waistband of my skirt, and she made her way under. Nora pulled my panties down from behind while nibbling my neck, and Yang's hand found my dripping wetness in no time.

            "Eager?" she asked as she teased my outer lips. "Nora, someone's enjoying herself."

            "Good," the shorter girl replied as she roughly grabbed my breasts, easily the smallest of anyone present. I was slightly envious of the other girls' proportions, but those thoughts vanished when Yang rubbed my clit. Pleasure coursed through my body as I moaned into her mouth, which was now reconnected with mine. I continued moaning as she entered me with one finger and began slowly pumping in and out. Meanwhile, Nora was now planting a trail of kisses down my back as she pulled my skirt to the floor to join my panties. I was now naked apart from my shoes, with gorgeous girls pressed up against my front and back, and I was loving it.

            "Want some more, Blake?" Yang asked, staring seductively into my eyes.

            "Yes," I moaned. She pushed another finger into me and increased her speed, now hitting my G spot with each thrust. Meanwhile, Nora was kissing and biting all over my back. I got lost in the sensations, and was very surprised when I felt a finger pressing against my ass.

            "Is this okay?" Nora whispered in my ear. Yang's thumb flicking across my clit when I tried to answer caused me to moan instead, which my other lover took as encouragement. She slowly worked her finger into my virgin ass as Yang kept pumping in and out of my pussy. Nora's finger hurt a little, but I felt more pleasure than pain. Soon it was all the way in, and I found myself enjoying the new feeling. The assault on both my holes had me getting close to climax, and I only got closer as both girls began speeding up.

            "I... I'm gonna cum..." I gasped between moans of pleasure. As though they were telepathically linked, both girls removed their digits from my body, leaving me empty and disappointed.

            "It has to last, kitten," Yang told me as she pushed me down onto my bed. I was sitting with my legs over the edge of it, and my partner wasted no time in spreading my knees and feasting on my dripping pussy. As her tongue hit my clit, Nora pushed me onto my back and straddled my head, giving me uninstructed access to her own very moist womanhood.

            "Lick," she commanded, roughly squeezing one of my nipples for good measure. I tentatively ran my tongue across her slit, instantly eliciting a contented moan. Yang's tongue was having much the same effect on me, making it very difficult for me to concentrate on pleasing Nora. Despite this, I dutifully continued licking her delicious pussy, all the while moaning gently from Yang's ministrations. The pleasure I was getting was far greater than anything I'd ever had in my limited experience with men; the few guys I'd slept with before Beacon were in the White Fang, only ever looking for a quick fuck for their own pleasure, not mine. Before Yang, no one had ever even gone down on me. I was immediately addicted to the feeling of a warm tongue flicking across my clit and probing my entrance, but not as addicted as I was to the flavour assaulting my tastebuds from Nora's pussy.

            As Yang began gently sucking on my clit, I got so lost in the immense pleasure that I forgot about pleasing Nora. I moaned loudly, but the girl sitting on my face didn't seem to like being neglected. She began rubbing her pussy against my face, coating it in her delicious juices. Meanwhile, she pinched my nipple again.

            "I didn't cum yet," she growled, the jolt of pain snapping me back to reality. As I began swirling my tongue around her swollen clit, Yang pushed two fingers inside me and started pumping them. Nora moaned, and I pushed my tongue as deep into her entrance as it would go, craving more of her sweet musk. Meanwhile, Yang's fingers inside me and her tongue on my clit were bringing me closer and closer to climax. I took Nora's clit into my mouth and started sucking on it, causing her to squeal in delight. I then rapidly flicked my tongue back and forth over the nub, which made her shudder above me.

            Yang's fingers suddenly began stroking my G-spot as she traced lazy circles around my clit with her tongue. I tried to tell her to go faster, but my words were muffled by Nora's soaked pussy. I reached up to grab one of her breasts, and realised she'd taken off her shirt at some point. Her nipple was sticking out proudly as I squeezed the tit, making her moan even louder. Meanwhile, Yang started speeding up with her fingers and her tongue. Once more, I felt my climax building.

            "More, Blake, more!" Nora yelled from above me. I sucked on her clit again as my orgasm hit me like a tsunami. My back arched as Yang continued licking me and massaging my G-spot. I realised that I squirted for the first time in my life. Throughout the orgasm, I never stopped sucking on Nora's clit. She came soon after I did, screaming in ecstasy as she bucked her hips against my face. She climbed off me and collapsed sideways, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Yang left her position between my legs to kiss me deeply. I tasted myself on her tongue as my flavour mingled with Nora's. She pulled back and stared into my eyes, giving me time to notice that her face was coated in my wetness. I eagerly cleaned it up with my tongue, loving the taste of my own juices almost as much as I'd loved Nora's. Yang laughed as our other lover finally recovered and watched what I was doing.

            "Hey, no fair! I didn't get to taste Blake at all!" she complained. Wordlessly, Yang offered her slick fingers. Nora happily sucked on them, smiling as she removed my wetness. When that was done, she got dressed, kissed Yang and I briefly and left the room.

            "So... That was a thing," Yang said, when she was gone. I just stared at her awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "You okay?"

            "Fine, just... Are things gonna be weird now?" I asked.

            "Only if you overthink it. This could be a one-time thing, or we could keep doing it. Whatever you're comfortable with."

            "I think... I'd love to do this again," I told her, not even needing to think about it.  

            “We should… probably get dressed before the other two get back.”

            “Yeah.” Yang had a huge smile on her face as we replaced our garments and tried to get our hair back to how it had been. We didn’t want to give any indication that we’d been doing anything when Ruby and Weiss got back. I found myself disappointed when Yang’s perfect body was covered, but I figured I’d see it again soon enough.

            When everything was back in order, we decided to innocently watch a movie. We lay down on my bed as one of Yang’s favourite action flicks started on the small TV the whole team had pitched in for towards the end of our first year and waited for the others’ return.

 

**A/N: Again, not much to say. Really, anything could happen. I’m making this up as I go along. No plan at all. Anyway, feedback is still just as appreciated as ever, particularly for the smut aspect. Granted, there’s not much besides that, but you know what I mean. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss POV. Ruby and Weiss. Yuri with oral sex and fingering.

"Ruby, can you just concentrate on your damn notes?" I almost yelled, earning myself a dirty look from the librarian. Despite the fact that Ruby, Blake and I had come to study, my fearless leader had spent the first fifteen minutes gawking around the room, trying to convince me to play a board game or telling terrible jokes. Then when I'd reprimanded her for it, Blake left and I had to deal with a hyperactive bundle of insanity who clearly didn't want to be there on my own.

"But Weiss, I'm boooored," she complained, presenting me with an annoyingly cute puppy-dog face. "I'd really rather relax."

"There is going to be a pop quiz in history sometime next week," I reminded her. "You need to know your stuff because you don't know when it's going to be. If you screw around all weekend and have the test on Monday, what are you gonna do?"

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "Oh, I know: let's study for Goodwitch's class instead?"

"You mean train for combat?" She nodded. "That's not studying."

"Pleeeeease?" The puppy look was back, and I felt my resolve weakening.

"No," I said firmly. Truth be told, there was another reason I wanted her studying and not anything else: I'd accidentally seen a male student in one of the older years looking at an adult magazine he'd hidden in a library book when we'd walked over to the table we were sitting at and found myself having certain feelings despite myself. I was afraid that if Ruby and I went to change into our fighting clothes, I'd end up doing some... Less than proper things with the girl in the locker room.

That was one way in which I shattered the archetype most people probably saw me as; Yang had once jokingly said I was probably "drier than a desert down there". That had offended me somewhat, as I was no stranger to sex. I had the same teen hormones as everyone else. The only difference was, with my upbringing, I'd had less opportunity to satisfy them. That hadn't stopped me from tending to myself, for want of a better term, back when I still lived at home. I'd even slept with a girl once, after sneaking out to a party and paying everyone to pretend I'd never been there. I'd gotten drunk and horny and ended up having one of the best nights of my life, unbeknownst to my parents.

Even now, as I was attempting to study and get Ruby to do the same, I couldn't get the image of the ample-chested brunette with her legs spread that I'd seen earlier in that boy's magazine out of my head. The sight of Ruby's pretty face and finely-toned body wasn't helping matters. I found myself thinking about what it would be like to kiss her, and felt my urges growing stronger. I needed to do something about this, fast.

"Weiss, if we go relax or train now I'll study all weekend and not be annoying if you want me to! Please, I need to be out of here. I'm going insane with boredom!" _Her not being annoying all weekend is a fair deal_ , I thought.

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go train."

"Thank you sooo much!" Ruby threw her books into her bag, hopped from one foot to the other impatiently as I packed up my own things, then grabbed my wrist and dragged me to our dorm. The journey was a blur, as Ruby presumably used her Semblance to get us there faster. When we entered to drop off our bags and get our training outfits, Yang and Blake were watching some idiotic action movie while curled up together on Blake's bed. That wasn't what I was focusing on, however; there was a smell permeating the room. After a couple of seconds, I realised what it was: the distinctive odour of female arousal. Realising what the other two had been up to certainly didn't help my current feelings.

"We decided to train instead of studying, we'll see you at dinner, bye!" Ruby told Blake and Yang quickly as we left the room. They barely looked away from the TV screen. Thankfully, the young girl didn't try to pull my arm out of its socket on the way to the training room. I thanked my lucky stars for that, because it meant I might have had time to make my current urges go away before changing in the same room as my very desirable leader. I was too horny to even care that I was having such lewd thoughts about a girl two years younger than me whom I'd initially hated.

Unfortunately, my luck soon ran out. The girls' locker room and shower was completely deserted when we arrived, meaning that I'd be alone with Ruby while we changed. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't keep my eyes off her when she removed her uniform, leaving only her simple white bra and matching panties. Something about the innocent garments drove my desire over the edge, and I had to take deep breaths to resist tearing them off her.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby asked, voice full of concern.

"Fine," I lied. I got as far so pulling my combat skirt up to my waist when I couldn't hold myself back any more. "You know what? Come a little closer, I want to try something," I said. Half of me was angry at myself for what I was about to do, but half of me was excited.

"Um, sure. What is it?" Ruby answered, sitting down on the bench next to me.

"Don't worry. Just relax," I told her. I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers softly, lingering for several seconds. When I pulled back, I tasted cherry lip balm and Ruby looked surprised.

"Uh... What?" she asked.

"Was that okay?" I asked, worried she'd be mad at me.

"I think so. I'm not sure."

"Can I... Can I try again?"

"Sure." This time, I only had to lean in halfway, as Ruby closed the gap. Our lips touched again, and this time neither of us pulled back. I tasted her lip balm once more as I brought my hand up to the back of her head and pulled her closer. I closed my eyes and got lost in the feeling of kissing her while I ran my other hand down her back slowly. She didn't seem to know what to do with her hands. She put one on my leg and one on my cheek and left them there, not moving them at all. Suddenly, she pulled back and smiled at me.

"That's more than okay, Weiss," she said, before kissing me again. This time, I wasn't content with a closed-mouth kiss, and I ran my tongue over her lips. She parted them, allowing my tongue to enter her mouth and deepen the kiss. She clearly wasn't very experienced, if she had any experience at all, but I was still loving the feeling. As I explored the inside of her mouth, I ran my hand over her flat stomach and slowly moved it upwards towards her breasts. She stiffened when I touched one through her bra, but didn't break the kiss. Instead, she allowed her hands to roam over my body. I moved away from her mouth and started kissing her neck. At the same time, I reached round to her back and undid her bra, letting it fall between us. Her breasts were now bared and I took one in my hand, feeling its weight. Ruby moaned softly as I began massaging it while still kissing her neck. I soon moved my head down and planted a kiss on an already hard nipple. I then took it into my mouth and began sucking on it, causing Ruby to moan louder. After about a minute, I moved my mouth to her other nipple and delivered the same treatment. Meanwhile, I moved my hand down to the junction of her legs, feeling a wet spot in her panties.

"Wait... What are you doing?!" she gasped.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, overcome with lust.

"Yes..." she whispered nervously.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I promised. She nodded, and I kissed her gently. When I felt her body relax, I began slowly rubbing her pussy through her panties. She moaned again, and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. This time, she tried to fight for dominance, but it was an easy win for me. I simply moved my hand into her panties, felt her unshaven mound and pressed a finger to her clit. Instantly, she gasped loudly.

"That feels so good," she told me. "Please keep going."

"I'm gonna take these off," I replied. She nodded and stood up, allowing me to bite down on the waistband of her panties and pull them to the floor with my teeth. I smelled her arousal as my nose passed her pussy, letting me know she was enjoying this, even if she was nervous. Ruby sat down again and spread her legs, giving me a nice view of her womanhood. There was a growth of black hair, not surprising given her childlike innocence. I didn't expect it to be shaved. I ran my hand down her slit, feeling her wetness as she shuddered in pleasure. I then spread her outer lips with one hand and slowly entered her with one finger. She moaned as my second knuckle got inside her and I started moving my finger back and forth. Meanwhile, I moved my head forward and ran my tongue over her clit. She cried out as I licked her again. She tasted divine. I removed my finger and pushed my tongue as far into her entrance as it could go, loving her sweet juices.

"That feels amazing," she whispered as I began circling her entrance with my tongue. I rubbed her swollen clit with my thumb as I continued licking, causing her to moan louder than ever. When I decided it was time for her to experience orgasm, I stared sucking on her clit while thrusting two fingers in and out of her pussy. I pumped faster as Ruby's moans increased in intensity and pitch. "I'm getting a- a weird feeling," she told me between moans. _Here we go_ , I thought.

"Just let it go," I said, before sucking on her clit once more. I soon felt her walls contract around my fingers as she screamed in pleasure. She also squirted, and I made sure to catch as much of the heavenly fluid in my mouth as I could.

"Wow... I never knew anything could feel that good," Ruby said when she recovered.

"You enjoyed yourself?" I asked, licking her juices off my fingers.

"Yeah..." She kissed me deeply for a few seconds, before pulling back and looking thoughtful. "Hey, can I try what you just did?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, glad that she wanted to. I removed my skirt and panties and sat on the bench, mimicking the position she'd been in. She knelt down between my legs and slowly ran her tongue over my dripping wet slit.

"I like the taste," she said, before licking me again, more fervently this time. I moaned as her tongue passed my clit and she suddenly focused on it. She circled it with her tongue, driving me mad with pleasure. She soon began sucking on the hypersensitive nub instead, and I moaned loudly. I put my hands on her head and held her there as she pushed a finger into me, directly hitting my G-spot. I cried out as she started stroking the sweet spot along my inner wall. For a few minutes she alternated between licking and sucking my clit while moving her finger in and out of me. I felt an orgasm building, but I needed more to actually reach climax.

"Add another finger," I gasped. "And speed up." She was happy to oblige as another finger easily entered me and she started licking faster. As she increased the speed of her thrusts, I knew my climax was approaching. "Don't stop," I yelled. "Oh fuck, I'm coming!" Ruby continued what she was doing as my orgasm hit me and I began bucking my hips against her face, screaming in pleasure. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I recovered, and she pulled her fingers out of me. I soon felt them at my lips, so I opened my mouth and tasted myself.

"Did I do well?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah..." I said. "That was an incredible start to the weekend."

Little did I know, that was only the beginning.

**A/N: There's another chapter done. Hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

**I know Weiss probably seemed out of character, but to be fair, this is literally just smut. Everyone's going to be at least a little out of character, right? Besides, we know she had a strict upbringing but has a somewhat rebellious streak, so I sexualised it to fit my story. Anyway, that's not important.**

**As always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang POV. All of Team RWBY. Yuri with oral, fingering, incest and slight blood play (literally like two sentences. Don't worry if you don't like blood play).

"Wonder how Ruby convinced Weiss to train instead of studying?" I wondered aloud.

"Does it matter?" Blake replied.

"Nah. I'm just curious. I might need to know the secret at some point." Blake laughed as we turned our attention back to the movie we'd been watching when the other half of our team had come and gone in a hurry. Blake seemed very comfortable sharing the space on her bed with me; she was curled up in a ball and had apparently decided my chest was a pillow. Not that I was complaining, though, because the scent of Nora's arousal earlier had clung to the girl's hair and was filling my nostrils. Admittedly, it was making me slightly horny again, but I was able to ignore my libido and concentrate on our impromptu movie night.

The movie ended right in time for dinner. Blake and I headed down together and met up with Team JNPR after getting our food. Nora smiled knowingly when she saw us, but no one commented on that. After a few minutes of talking and eating, Ruby and Weiss arrived. They both seemed rather happy about something, and Weiss in particular was looking pleased with herself, for some reason. The eight of us spent an hour in the cafeteria, but it was uneventful.

"Anyone getting desert?" Ruby asked, when I was contemplating leaving.

"I'll pass for now," Blake replied. _Hmm_ , I thought.

"Me too. Wanna bounce or stay here a while?" I said.

"I think I'll head back to the dorm. It's getting rowdy in here." She was right. Since we'd arrived, more and more students were pouring in and no one seemed to be leaving.

"I'll go with you," I told her. "There's a couple of things in our notes from Port I wanted to ask you about." The last part was a lie, but I don't know if the Faunus cottoned on.

"Sure. Let's go." We departed and took a leisurely stroll back to our room. Throughout the walk, I couldn't help but notice the way Blake's ass swayed from side to side. It drew my attention right up until we arrived at our door, at which point she scolded me for staring.

"Sorry. It's a really nice ass," I said sheepishly. She rolled her eyes as we entered the room. Immediately, she got out her Grimm Studies notes.

"What was it you wanted help with?" she asked.

"Oh, that? That was a lie," I admitted. "I just wanted you and I to be alone here, because I decided I didn't want the dessert the cooks were serving."

"Um... Okay?" She still clearly wasn't getting it.

"I want to eat something else." Comprehension dawned on her face.

"Aren't you satisfied from earlier?" Blake asked.

"Well, I _was_ , but I got horny from the smell of Nora's juices in you hair when we were watching the movie, then your ass swaying made me hornier. But never mind that. You in?"

"I was thinking I'd take a shower..." she said slowly. "Then I'll think about it." She made her way to the bathroom, removing clothes as she went. I got a nice view of her nude backside just before the door shut. _That's disappointing_ , I thought. However, after about five minutes of listening to water running, I had a change of heart. _She might kill me for this._

As quietly as I could, I opened the bathroom door and watched Blake's silhouette through the condensation on the shower door. She appeared to be washing her hair. I stripped quickly, glad the steam had warmed up the room, and slipped into the shower behind Blake. She yelped in surprise when I kissed her neck, but moaned softly when I moved one hand to her breast and the other to her pussy. My finger ghosted across her clit, causing her to shudder against my body. I began kneading the soft flesh of her tit while continuing to kiss her neck. She moaned again when I dragged my finger across her slit, feeling how wet she'd already become.

"That's not water, is it?" I muttered. Suddenly, she turned around and glared at me.

"Didn't I say I'd think about this after my shower?" she demanded, but I could see the lust in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I got bored," I replied, grinning widely.

"Get that shit-eating grin off your face," she said, before kissing me roughly. I wasn't expecting it, so she easily slid her tongue into my mouth and dominated the kiss. She explored the inside my mouth rapidly, before getting bored with it and biting my lower lip. She was much rougher than she'd been earlier, and actually drew a small amount of blood. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry," she said frantically, pulling back. Oddly, though, I actually found it a turn-on.

"It's fine. Keep kissing me. Unless you don't like the-" I tried to say, but got cut off by her mouth reconnecting with mine. She sucked on the lip she'd bitten, which I found strangely arousing, considering she was sucking my blood. She then pushed me to the floor of the shower while continuing to kiss me and felt my boobs. She roughly squeezed them as my nipples hardened and she soon took one into her mouth and sucked on it, hard. I moaned loudly as one hand traced its way down my stomach and stopped just above my mound.

"We're doing this on _my_ time," Blake said, as I tried to push her hand further down. She then bit down on one of my nipples and pulled on it with her teeth. I moaned again as her hand began moving very slowly towards my slit, which was undoubtedly dripping by now. Without warning, she plunged three fingers deep inside me, causing me to cry out in pleasure.

"Fuck!" I yelled, as she pulled out and thrust back in just as quickly. She was hitting my G-spot every time, making my pleasure levels skyrocket. I found it strange that she was acting like this, given how timid she'd been earlier. Maybe Nora and I had awakened something.

My thoughts vanished when Blake's lips wrapped around my clit and she started sucking. In a daze, I sucked on one finger to moisten it and brought it to my anus. I gently massaged the puckered hole while the Faunus continued to assault my other hole and suck on my clit, and soon felt it relax. I then pushed my finger inside, just as Nora had done to Blake earlier. I moved it back and forth in time with Blake's thrusts and knew I wouldn't last long. My orgasm was building, and it promised to be amazing.

The whole time, my moans had been getting louder, but as I finally climaxed, my voice broke, I let out a silent scream and started seeing stars. Both my holes contracted around the fingers inside them as I squirted all over Blake's gorgeous face. As I was recovering, Blake practically forced her fingers, coated with my juices, into my mouth. I eagerly accepted them and gladly cleaned them off, loving my own taste.

That was when I noticed something strange. Over the sound of the running water, I could hear something else. Something very similar to the noises I'd just been making.

"Oh, fuck... Ruby, be quick, they could finish... Soon... Fuck, I'm cumming!" As I listened, Weiss' voice was unmistakable. I knew I should have been angry that she was having sex with my sister, but I found the noises she was making insanely erotic. Blake was looking at me dubiously.

"Do we ignore them and keep going, or..." she asked. As I thought about her question, an idea struck me. An idea so crazy, so disturbing, so lewd and so dirty that I would've been ashamed of myself for thinking it had I not been so horny.

"We could..." I said slowly. "Or we could do some team bonding."

"You don't mean..." She sounded doubtful, but there could be no mistaking the smile on her face. It was a smile which said "this is the worst idea ever. Let's do it". Before our senses could get the better of us, we exited the shower and boldly opened the bathroom door. Weiss was lying on her bed, naked, her face unusually flushed with colour and her normally perfect ponytail dishevelled. Ruby was kneeling with her face buried in the heiress' crotch, clad only in innocent white panties. There was a very conspicuous wet patch in them, which my eyes were drawn to.

"I wish I could say this isn't what it looks like," Weiss said suddenly.

"Oh, don't worry. We don't care," Blake said reassuringly. Meanwhile, Ruby had turned to face us. She blushed and covered her chest with her arms.

"Well, we do, but not in the way you think," I corrected her.

"What do you mean?" my sister asked nervously.

"If you two are up for it, Blake and I thought we could do a little team bonding," I explained.

"You mean..." Weiss started. She stopped speaking very suddenly when Blake took Ruby's head in her hands and kissed her deeply. Somehow, watching someone make out with my sister was very arousing to me.

"Let's go to my bed," Blake whispered, taking Ruby by the hand and dragging her across the room.

"I guess this leaves you and me," I said to Weiss, who looked decidedly confused at the turn of events.

"It would seem so."

"Are you... I mean, do you want to?" I asked, when neither of us had moved.

"If you want to, then I see no reason not to." Taking that as all the answer I needed, I climbed on top of the supine heiress and brought my lips to hers. She kissed back far more fervently than I would've imagined, and I felt her weighing my significantly larger breasts. She ran her thumb over the nipple of one while squeezing the other. I moaned into her mouth and heard Ruby cry out. I broke the kiss with Weiss and looked towards the other two. I saw Ruby and Blake mimicking the position we'd used with Nora earlier, except Ruby was on the bed with no one above her and Blake was on the floor between her legs, enthusiastically eating her pussy. The sight of my sister quivering in pleasure like that drove me wild and I hungrily kissed Weiss again. I pushed my tongue into her mouth while she started rubbing my clit.

"Blake, that's amazing!" Ruby yelled. Weiss and I broke apart yet again and turned to see our leader with her eyes scrunched shut. Her mouth was open, but no sound was coming out as her body spasmed. Whatever Blake had been doing, it must've been good. I soon decided I wanted to taste Weiss, so I dove between her legs and licked her slit slowly. She tasted slightly more sour than Blake but still very pleasant. As I continued licking her slowly, causing low moans, I manoeuvred my body until my legs were on either side of her head and my pussy was in her face. She instantly zeroed in on my clit, and I moaned loudly as she circled it with her tongue.

Meanwhile, erotic noises were coming from Blake on the other side of the room. I was too busy pleasing Weiss to look, though. I entered her with one finger as I flicked my tongue across her clit. She moaned, sending very pleasurable vibrations into my pussy. As she continued circling my sensitive nub, slowly gaining speed, I began sucking her clit while slowly stroking her G-spot. She moaned into my pussy again, driving me close to the edge as I felt another orgasm building. Weiss was surprisingly skilled with her tongue, but I was determined to make her cum first.

I stroked her sweet spot faster while adding another finger, and sucked harder on her clit. She suddenly moved her tongue to my entrance and started moving it in and out. This felt amazing, but based on her moans, she was also getting close. I felt Weiss squeeze my clit between her fingers while continuing to fuck me with her tongue, and knew my climax was close. I started thrusting in and out of her while rapidly flicking my tongue across her clit, causing her moans to get stronger. We came in unison as I sprayed fluid all over Weiss' face. Across the room, Blake's moans stopped and she let out a string of curses, presumably while also having an orgasm. When I recovered, I shakily stood up.

"Is squirting a family trait for you guys?" Weiss asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Why, does Ruby do it?" I replied.

"She does. Copiously," Blake said.

"Is that not normal?" Ruby asked.

"Not for everyone. Weiss doesn't seem to," I told her. "Anyway, who's ready for more?"

"Thing is, who pleases who now?" Blake asked. "I mean, you and I have done it, Ruby and Weiss have done it, I've done it with Ruby and you've done it with Weiss."

"It would seem as though Blake and I should now... Get busy, but that would leave the sisters with each other," Weiss pointed out.

"Yang? I don't know if I want to..." Ruby said quietly.

"Tell you what. Let's start off slow and see if we get uncomfortable," I suggested, surprising myself. I was disturbingly okay with fucking my sister. Hell, I was getting aroused at the sight of her naked.

"Okay." Blake and I switched sides of the room. I gave her a playful smack on the ass as we passed each other, and she winked back at me.

"You sure about this?" Ruby asked as I sat down on Blake's bed next to her.

"Pretty sure, yeah," I said, not wanting to seem as eager as I strangely was. I gently pressed my lips to hers and found it felt perfectly natural. Our lips seemed to meld together, and Ruby, despite her initial reluctance, pressed her naked body against mine. Our lips parted and our tongues met as I brought my hand up to feel my sister's breasts. They were shapely and firm, not the largest in the room but also not the smallest. Her nipples were already rock-hard as we fought to dominate our kiss. She suddenly pulled back and looked at me nervously.

"You kiss better than Weiss," she whispered, blushing. I moved back in and brought my mouth back to hers as I ran my free hand up her thigh. I felt her tense up ever so slightly, and I got a tad nervous as my fingers brushed against her very wet slit. I was actually finding this kiss more arousing than Weiss or Blake's had been, not because Ruby was a better kisser, but because of the taboo nature of the act. We were sisters, making out like lovers, and I was loving it.

Suddenly, Ruby pulled away yet again and pushed me onto my back before climbing on top of me. Her mouth was back to mine instantly as I continued to rub her pussy, feeling a thick growth of pubic hair. _I wonder if I can get her to shave,_ I thought. She moaned into my mouth as my fingers found her entrance, and I pushed one slowly inside. I stroked her G-spot while our tongues fought to dominate our kiss, and I began to slowly circle her clit with my thumb. Ruby moaned louder and threw her head back, treating me to a nice view of her tits.

"Come sit on my face," I told her quietly, overcome by the insane urge to taste her. She smiled nervously and placed her knees on either side of my head, presenting me with a delightful view of her pussy. She lowered herself slowly until her moist pink lips were just above my mouth, and I kissed them gently. I then pried them apart with my tongue and took a long, slow lick along her womanhood. She tasted far sweeter than Weiss or Blake. I found myself rapidly becoming addicted to her flavour as I pushed my tongue as far inside her as I could. She let out a moan, bringing a smile to my face. I repeated the technique Weiss had used on me, moving my tongue in and out of Ruby's entrance. She continued to moan as I shifted my focus to her clit, wrapping my lips around it and giving it a long, hard suck. As I began to rapidly flick my tongue over the sensitive nub, I reached up and grabbed one of Ruby's firm breasts, squeezing it roughly.

For the next few minutes, I alternated between licking her clit, sucking on it and circling her tight opening with my tongue. All the while her moans got louder and higher-pitched. When she started screaming almost incoherently about an orgasm, I knew I was going to make my sister cum. The thought somehow turned me on more than anything else I'd done that day. I thrust my tongue deep inside her and started rubbing her clitoris with my thumb, as hard and fast as I felt she could handle. Soon, the noises from her mouth stopped all together and she squirted directly onto my face while erratically spasming above me. Her nectar tasted exquisite as I tried to catch as much of it as I could, swallowing it all down.

"Yang..." Ruby whispered when she'd recovered. "That was incredible."

"Glad you enjoyed it, sis. I did too," I replied, feeling incredibly dirty yet more aroused than I'd ever been.

"Want me to do it to you?"

"Only if you want to. Don't do it if you're uncomfortable," I told her gently. In response, she pried my legs open, spread my outer lips and began rubbing my clit. I gasped in pleasure as Ruby pressed harder and entered me with two fingers. The sounds of Weiss and Blake moaning loudly, as well as a sort of wet, slapping sound coming from their side of the room, made me look over. They both had their eyes shut and their heads thrown back while seemingly grinding their crotches together. I didn't watch for long, however, because Ruby ran her tongue over my throbbing clit, causing me to cry out.

"Feeling good?" she asked. I could only moan and nod as she returned her face to my pussy and rapidly flicked her tongue across my clit while thrusting her fingers in and out of me. She soon began twisting them as she moved them back and forth, creating a new, yet amazing feeling. She wrapped her lips around my clit and sucked very hard and very briefly, sending a jolt of intense pleasure rocking through my entire being. She's damn good with her tongue, I thought between moans. Where'd she learn this? Across the room, Weiss and Blake screamed simultaneously and I heard a splattering sound. Presumably, Blake had squirted all over Weiss. I had my eyes shut in pleasure by that point, so I had no idea what was going on around me beyond what I could hear. Soon, Ruby stopped everything she was doing. I let out a frustrated sigh, but I felt someone rotating my body so that I was hanging off the bed.

"Be patient, Yang," Ruby said, sounding like she was back between my legs. Her mouth and fingers were back in position a second later, and I moaned anew as I felt her thrusting deep. A moment of confusion came when I felt a mouth around each of my nipples, both of them sucking. I moaned louder as Weiss and Blake continued their treatment of me, now changing their techniques. One of them was swirling her tongue around my nipple, while the other one, presumably Blake, was nibbling. Meanwhile, Ruby was still thrusting inside me and licking my clit. I felt an explosive climax building as three of my most sensitive areas were stimulated.

Every nerve ending was on fire as I yelled loudly as the dam inside me broke, and my walls clenched around Ruby's fingers. I doused her face with my fluids, but she hummed appreciatively. I think I blacked out for a couple of seconds as I came down from the orgasmic high. Soon, though, I was breathing heavily, slowly recovering from one of the most powerful climaxes of my life.

"Has anyone ever told you you taste amazing?" Ruby asked. I saw that she was blushing.

"So does the rest of the team," I said, still out of breath.

"New team rule! We do this more often!" Ruby announced loudly.

"I'm totally down," Blake said. "It was fun," Weiss admitted. "Hopefully it'll become less awkward."

"Guys... This has been an amazing way to start the weekend," I said, sighing contentedly.

 

**A/N: This chapter exists because I have no shame. Although, Enabler smut probably won't be the worst thing I'll write for this story, depending on your tastes. Ok, it probably will be. Never mind.**

**Anyway, I hope the chapter was good. Feedback is still as welcome as ever, so please drop a comment if you enjoyed.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora's POV. Nora and Pyrrha. Yuri with oral sex, biting, vaginal fingering, sex toys, anal.

"Hey, Pyrrha? I've had an idea." I was bouncing around on my bed, getting aroused as thoughts of my trip to Team RWBY's dorm the day before spiralled through my head. That had been the most fun I'd had in a while, and now all I could think about was somehow getting a similar experience. I'd even dreamt about it when I went to sleep, and woken up to a very large wet patch in my shorts.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was sitting on her bed, bent over her notes from some class or another, wearing very short denim shorts and a top which showed off her nicely toned stomach. Her outfit left little to the imagination, and I couldn't help but wonder what she'd look like without it. Jaune and Ren were out somewhere, leaving Pyrrha and I alone.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking you've seemed rather worked up lately..."

"There's been a lot of homework, Nora. You know that. Plus there's the Vytal festival to train for. What's your point?" Her tone made me think she didn't want to be disturbed.

"See, you're all worked up. We haven't really had any girl bonding time this semester. I'm horny," I explained. I then realised that I'd actually said the last part aloud when I hadn't meant to. Oh well. _Saves beating around the bush_ , I thought, hoping Pyrrha wouldn't be grossed out by the implication.

"What are you saying?" she asked, a nervous smile tugging at her lips. She closed her notebook and turned to face me.

"When was the last time you got laid?" I knew she would've freaked out if anyone else had asked that, but she knew that was just the sort of thing I like to bring up. Especially when horny.

"Um..." She blushed, and turned her gaze away.

"Come on..." I teased, walking over to her bed.

"I- I uh..."

"Pyrrha. This is really not like you," I told her in mock disapproval. "You're supposed to be all confident and kicking ass and stuff. Like me!"

"I've nev-"

"You've never been fucked?!" I exclaimed. "How?!"

"I've never been that close to anyone," she explained sheepishly.

"Well, you need to find out what you're missing. And de-stress."

"You mean... Me and you?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked, undeterred.

"It's just... I've never even kissed a girl. I don't know what sex with them entails."

"It entails more fun than with a dude. You in?" Suddenly, her shy attitude was replaced with the confidence I was used to seeing in her.

"Fuck it. This is boring anyway." She grabbed my shirt and pulled me in close, before pressing her lips to mine. I was surprised at how forward she was being, but that didn't stop me from kissing back with passion. I tasted strawberry lip balm, and briefly wondered if she'd put it on for any particular reason. "That was nice," she said when she pulled back for air. Not bothering to reply, I pushed her onto her back and straddled her while staring into her vibrant emerald eyes.

"I fully intend to fuck you, Pyrrha. Hard. If you don't want to, tell me now," I told her, hoping I wouldn't have to pleasure myself.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Taking that as all the answer I needed, I kissed her hard again. This time, I opened my mouth slightly and slid my tongue over her lips. She parted them, and my tongue found hers. We fought briefly to dominate the kiss, but I soon grew bored of her mouth. I moved down to her neck and planted several soft kisses, before taking a bit of her skin between my teeth and pulling. She gasped, which I took as a sign of pleasure, so I moved to the other side and repeated the treatment. Pyrrha was breathing heavily as I made my way down to her collarbone, leaving kisses and small love bites on the way. Her whole body shuddered when I found a spot where her neck connected to her collarbone, and I bit down a little harder there. I sucked on it gently before pulling back. I was pleased to see red splotches marking where I'd been as I brought my mouth back to hers and kissed her deeply once again.

This time, I spent longer exploring her mouth. I swirled my tongue around the warm chasm, encountering little resistance. I soon decided to bite her lip gently, taking it between my teeth and pulling backwards. She gasped again when I let it go, and I sat up to pull her top over her shoulders, revealing a lack of a bra. She seemed glad to let me, and her voluptuous breasts were soon on full display. I took one in my hand and felt the weight of it, before squeezing it. Pyrrha moaned softly as I ran my thumb over her nipple. It hardened instantly, and seemed to be inviting me to suck on it. I wrapped my lips around it and sucked hard, causing Pyrrha to moan louder.

I felt her hands exploring my body as I started licking her nipple. She squeezed my ass hard, while using her other hand to press my head into her chest. I smiled at how much she seemed to be enjoying herself, and ran my own hand down her flat stomach. As I reached the waistband of her shorts, I shifted my focus to her other nipple. Pyrrha moaned anew as I bit down on it and unzipped the front of her shorts. I slipped my hand under her panties and felt a neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair, followed by the telltale wetness of her arousal. She gasped loudly when I ran my fingers over her clit.

"You enjoying yourself?" I asked. She didn't answer. Instead, she looked at me with lust-filled eyes, silently begging me to continue. I put some pressure on the swollen nub and started to rub it. Pyrrha arched her back as much as she could with me still on top of her, and I started kissing her neck again. Soon, I pushed a finger inside her, burying the digit up to the knuckle while continuing to rub her clit with my thumb. She cried out, and I moved my finger back and forth. Her moans got louder.

"Oh fuck, don't stop..." Pyrrha begged, her words broken up by moans. Hearing the normally reserved yet confident girl swear, and have so much trouble speaking, was somehow a massive turn-on. I slipped another finger into her and made a "come hither" motion, tapping against her G-spot. "FUCK!" she screamed, now writhing beneath me. I felt empowered, having reduced this gorgeous fighter to a quivering mass of aroused flesh beneath me. Suddenly, her moans stopped. Still rubbing her clit and moving my fingers inside her, I looked at her face. Her eyes were clenched shut, and her mouth was open in a silent scream. Smiling to myself, I bit down hard on her neck and worked her pussy harder and faster than ever. Seconds later, I felt her walls clamp down as fluid sprayed onto my hand and she rocked underneath me.

"Good?" I asked, removing my hand from her shorts and licking her juices off my fingers. She tasted amazing, almost like there was a hint of honey mixed in with the usual flavour of female arousal.

"Incredible..." she replied, panting hard.

"Glad you liked it. Now you get to return the favour." I stood up and removed my shirt and sweatpants to illustrate the point. I hadn't bothered with a bra that day, so I was left in a pink thong. Pyrrha sat up, bit her lip and blushed.

"Um... I don't..." she said, staring at my chest. Shaking my head at how unlike herself she was being, I sat down next to her and kissed her tenderly. I felt her stroke my stomach with one hand, slowly moving towards my breasts. When I pushed my tongue into her mouth, she finally reached her destination and circled my nipple with her thumb. She squeezed it gently and tugged, then moved to the other nipple and repeated the treatment. I moaned into her mouth, and she pulled back and smiled nervously. "Am I doing okay?"

"Fine, but I like it rough. Don't be afraid of hurting me," I said. She pushed me onto me back and bit down hard on my neck. I gasped, relishing the feeling of her teeth sinking into my flesh. Meanwhile, she continued playing with my nipples, much less gently than before. She bit several more spots on my neck, before moving down to my chest. Her teeth felt amazing on my nipple, and I moaned loudly as she nibbled on it.

Soon, she started rubbing my pussy through the fabric of my thong. I moaned again, and Pyrrha moved her mouth back to mine. She kissed me hard, easily dominating with her tongue. At that point, I was too lost in my own pleasure to care about losing the battle. There would be plenty more for me to win. The kiss took a turn for the better when she bit my lip, harder than any of her bites so far. I cried out in pain and ecstasy, and practically begged her to fuck me.

Smiling nervously again, she pulled my thong off and ran her tongue over my slit. I shuddered, grabbed her head and pushed it into my crotch. She got the message and continued licking, focusing on my clit. I moaned when she rapidly flicked her tongue over it and stuck two fingers inside me. She found my G-spot in seconds and pressed on it while sucking on my clit. I just about screamed in pleasure and she began thrusting her fingers in and out. At some point, she added a third and increased her pace. She stopped sucking and pushed a fourth finger inside me, getting knuckle-deep with each thrust.

Pyrrha squeezed my clit between the finger and thumb of her free hand while continuing to pump, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. I could already feel my climax building. I removed my hands from the back of her head and roughly tugged on my nipples, eyes clenched shut. I was moaning loudly now, and my whole body rocked when my orgasm hit me like a tidal wave. My pussy contracted around Pyrrha's fingers, but she didn't stop. She continued her ministrations while I rode out the orgasmic high.

"So... I did well?" she asked when I finally started to recover.

"Yeah..." I said, briefly tired out.

"Are we done, or..."

"I'm up for more if you are," I told her.

"So what should we do?"

"You really are inexperienced, aren't you?" She blushed at that, and I laughed. Making my way over to the drawer containing all my sex toys, I continued, "well, you've just pounded my pussy. I think my ass needs the same treatment."

"What?" Ignoring her, I rummaged around until I found what I was looking for: a pink seven-inch dildo and a strap-on harness. I threw them at my lover and hunted for my lube. "Nora, what-"

"Got it!" I said, cutting her off. I held up the bottle and turned to see her holding the dildo and harness, looking confused. "Well, put it on!"

"You want me to fuck you in the ass?" she asked.

"Yes." Shrugging, she fumbled with the harness, until I walked over to her and helped her get it on. Then I fastened the dildo into place and applied some lube to it.

"Now what?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hold on," I replied. I climbed onto her bed and got on all fours, then squirted some lube onto my finger and rubbing it around my asshole. "Now kneel behind me and push that in." I felt the bed bounce as Pyrrha knelt behind me, and sighed impatiently when she didn't do anything else.

"Are you sure that'll fit?" she asked.

"Considering I used it in there like three days ago, yes, I'm sure," I said. "But if you're really worried about me, stick a couple of fingers in first to warm me up. You really don't need to though." I felt her spread my ass cheeks and rub my hole. Then a finger pressed gently inside, and I moaned softly. She moved it back and forth, slowly gaining speed, until I got really impatient. "Okay, Pyrrha. Time for the dildo," I demanded.

She pulled her finger out and replaced it with the fake cock. The tip pressed against my asshole and slipped inside, followed by the first three inches. I moaned much more loudly, and told her to continue. She pushed the dildo in fully, stretching my ass wide. I loved the feeling. She slowly pulled out, then pushed back in ever so slightly faster. She continued thrusting for a while, building up speed, until I lay my head flat on her bed and started rubbing my clit. I got lost in ecstasy, and Pyrrha soon built up a steady rhythm, pounding me forcefully. I felt another orgasm approaching, and thrust four fingers into my pussy.

Now both my holes were filled, and I started pounding myself in a rhythm opposite to Pyrrha's, so that when she thrust into my ass, I pulled out of my pussy and vice-versa. This continued until I came, at which point I squirted all over my hand, my thighs, Pyrrha's thighs and her sheets. She pulled out, and I rolled over onto my back.

"That must've been one hell of an orgasm," she said, looking at the mess I'd made. Meanwhile, I was too busy recovering from one of the most intense climaxes of my life to answer. "Though we should clean up before the boys get back."

"What's the harm if they see us like this?" I asked, when I was finally capable of speech. "We shouldn't get all the fun."

"You know, you might be on to something there," she agreed. "But do you think Jaune will have the balls to do anything with us?"

"Why don't you find out when you see him?" I suggested, winking.

"I just might." After that, we simply lay there, enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: Hello. Sorry this took so long. I didn't have any ideas, and I've been busy lately. Anyway, hopefully it wasn't too bad.**

**Small note on the future of the story: I won't just have the girls of Remnant screwing. There will be dudes at some point, but I'm pretty sure every chapter will have at least one girl in it. Then again, I don't plan this out.**

**Regardless, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha's POV. Pyrrha, Yang, Nora and Jaune. Yuri and straight sex with oral, rimming and PIV.

            As I lay on my bed, with Nora's strap-on still protruding from my waist and the girl herself draped across me with her head on one of my boobs, there was a knock on the door.

            "Who is it?" Nora yelled.

            "The rooms here are all soundproofed," I said. "They won't hear you."

            "Good point. Go answer it."

            "Why me?" I protested. "You're on top of me anyway." Nora got up and looked at me pointedly. "Fine," I sighed. I undid the straps on the harness I was wearing, then went into the bathroom for a towel to cover myself. With that sorted, I opened the door to see Yang.

            "Hey, Pyrrha," she said.

            "Hello," I replied. "Sorry I took so long, I was in the shower when you knocked." The lie came easily enough.

            "Your hair isn't wet," Yang said, looking confused. "Neither is the towel," she added, her eyes trailing downward. "Wait..."

            "What?" I asked, remembering suddenly that the liquid Nora had squirted when we'd fucked was still on my thighs. I hoped that wasn't what Yang had noticed.

            "Your legs are soaked."

            "That's strange," I said, looking down. "Maybe I didn't dry them properly."

            "Or _maaaaybe_... You were fucking Nora and one of you squirted!" I instantly blushed despite my best efforts not to.

            "Bingo!" Nora yelled from behind me. "What's up, Yang?"

            "I was gonna see if you wanted to bang, but apparently you've done that already." I was now thoroughly confused by the turn of events. Nora just casually yelled out that we'd been fucking, and now Yang was asking Nora if she wanted to again? Was that what they'd been doing the day before? How long had that been going on?

            "Pyrrha? You okay?" Yang asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

            "What? Yeah, I'm fine," I said, drawn back to reality.

            "Then let her in like I told you to," Nora demanded. I stepped aside and Yang entered.

            "Yup," the blonde said, after a long sniff. "Smells like you two had a good time."

            "Wait, I wasn't paying attention. What's happening now?" I asked.

            "We're getting Jaune to come back here," Yang explained. "And ditch the towel, you don't need it."

            "Um..."

            "Pyrrha, it's fine," Nora said. "Yang's great to have sex with. And her pussy tastes amazing."

            "Are we... All fucking Jaune when he gets here?"

            "Nora and I are. You can too, if you want. And Ren can join in if he's with Jaune," Yang said.

            "Okay..." I said hesitantly. This was all too much for me to process.

            "So Yang, what happened after you left the cafeteria yesterday?" Nora asked. "Wasn't like you to skip dessert." 

            "I decided the cooks' dessert was no good, so I wanted to eat Blake's pussy instead. That sort of... Didn't happen," Yang explained.

            "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" I yelled. "Has everyone been fucking everyone?"

            "Dunno about Team CRDL, and I don't want to," Yang said. "Same goes for Teams SSSN and CFVY, but I'm kind of interested about them."

            "And... You guys?"

            "Ooooh, is _that_ what happened?" Nora exclaimed. "You all fucked each other?"

            "Pretty much," Yang said, smirking.

            "But aren't you and Ruby..."

            "Half-sisters, yeah. When you're horny, you kind of ignore that."

            "I don't know whether to be aroused or repulsed by that image," I said, suddenly imagining Yang with her head between Ruby's legs while the younger girl played with her small, round boobs.

            "We'll show you sometime," Yang offered.

            "Can I join?" Nora asked.

            "You're insatiable," I told her.

            "Whatever. Someone text Jaune and we can get started while we wait," Yang said. When Nora grabbed her and forced her down onto her bed, I figured it would be my job. I tapped out a message on my scroll: _come back to the dorm room. Want to show you something. Bring Ren if he's with you_. I watched as Yang and Nora passionately made out on Nora's bed, waiting for my leader to reply. My scroll made a dinging sound, which was partially muffled by the sound of Nora ripping Yang's shirt off.

            _Omw_ , read Jaune's message.

            "He says he's coming," I told the other two.

            "He'll be saying that again later," Yang said. I then let my towel fall to the floor and joined her and Nora on the bed. Instantly, the blonde grabbed one of my breasts and felt its weight in her hand. "Nice," she told me. Her own ample boobs were now only covered by her bra, so I reached around to her back and undid the clasp. The garment fell between the three of us, bearing Yang's breasts. Her nipples were already stiff.

            "Forgot how amazing these are!" Nora exclaimed, before latching onto one nipple and eagerly sucking on it. Yang moaned softly, and I pressed my mouth to hers. Her lips were full and soft, coated in vanilla-flavoured gloss. She kissed back fervently, and I soon felt her tongue sliding over my lips. I parted them and she entered my mouth, fighting for dominance. I thought I had the upper hand because of Nora, but I was proven wrong when someone's hand ghosted up my inner thigh and stroked my pussy. I broke the kiss and moaned when a finger entered me, and I saw Yang looking triumphant. The hand was hers.

            "Think you've won?" I asked. She shrugged, and I pushed her onto her back. She yelped in surprise when I spread her legs and pressed my face to her crotch, which was already dripping wet. I pushed my tongue into her entrance, and found that Nora had been correct. Yang's pussy _did_ taste amazing. I couldn't describe it, but it was one of the best flavours I'd ever experienced.

            The owner of the amazingness moaned loudly as I moved my tongue in and out of her while rubbing her clit with my thumb. I kept that up until Yang's breathing got faster and she started twitching, then I stopped and kissed her thigh. She groaned in frustration, and I slowly pushed a finger inside her while kissing various spots around her pussy but not actually touching it with my mouth.

            "Hey, Pyrrha?" Nora said. "Your ass looks incredible up in the air like that. It's _irresistible_." I ignored her, and plunged two more fingers into Yang. She gasped, and I wrapped my lips around her clit and gave it a quick suck. Her whole body arched as she cried out in ecstasy. "Okay, that looks good too," Nora said.

            "Why don't you... Fuck Pyrrha?" Yang suggested, between moans from the finger-fucking I was giving her. I was thrusting in and out of her sopping pussy, burying all three of my fingers up to the knuckle each time.

            "I'm gonna try something new. Just relax, Pyrrha." I ignored her again and licked Yang's clit. I then rapidly flicked my tongue over it, only stopping when I felt Nora pulling my ass cheeks apart.

            "What are you-" I started to ask, stopping what I was doing to Yang. I got cut off when I felt Nora's tongue slide across my asshole, and gasped at the unexpected pleasure. "That's good," I said. Nora licked my asshole again, and I got back to pleasing Yang. It was hard to concentrate with the strange, yet enjoyable, sensation coming from my rear end, but I kept going. Yang started moaning louder and Nora pushed her tongue as far into my ass as she could.

            "Fuck..." Yang yelled. "I'm gonna cum! Don't you fucking stop!" She went silent a few seconds later and I felt her pussy clamping down on my fingers. Fluid gushed out while Yang's back arched further than I thought possible, and I caught as much in my mouth as I could. It tasted divine, and I swallowed it down eagerly.

            Meanwhile, Nora continued licking my ass. I could now focus entirely on the feeling, and I found myself loving it. She kept alternating techniques: running her tongue over and around the hole, then suddenly pushing it in and out. She soon began rubbing my clit, and I moaned loudly.

            "That is fucking hot," Yang said after a while. By that point, my eyes were squeezed shut and my face was pressed into Nora's sheets. I could feel an orgasm building, and Nora was speeding up. I practically screamed into her sheets as I finally came a few seconds later, and I heard a splattering sound when I squirted. "You just hit the wall!" Yang yelled, but I didn't care. Nora was still licking and rubbing, gradually slowing down. My whole body was shaking from the powerful climax, and my legs suddenly gave out. I collapsed and rolled onto my back.

            "I think Pyrrha has a new fetish," Nora said, smirking. She then kissed Yang hard, and the blonde seemed rather into it despite where the ginger had just been. I found it oddly arousing. Before I could do anything else, the door opened behind me and a new voice spoke out.

            "So what'd you guys want to-" Jaune started to say, before stopping abruptly. "Um..."

            "Oh, hey, Jaune," Yang greeted, then immediately went back to kissing Nora.

            "What is going on?"

            "Well, as you can see, Yang and Nora are... You know. Doing _that_ ," I said. The two were now grinding their crotches together, breathing heavily. Their breasts were bouncing with the movement, and the sight turned me on even further. "And I'm waiting for you to come over here."

            "Okay..." Jaune slowly made his way over to me. Judging by the growing bulge in his jeans, I could tell he was getting aroused.

            "Tell you what. Let's go to my bed," I said, taking the boy by the hand and dragging him over so we could have more space. I pushed him down and straddled his legs, softly pressing my lips to his. His whole body stiffened, presumably in surprise, but he soon relaxed and kissed back. His lips weren't as soft as Yang's or Nora's, but he was being tender. He ran his hands down my back, applying the slightest amount of pressure with his nails.

            I soon broke the kiss to breathe, and looked into his eyes. He still looked confused, but I saw lust in them too.

            "SHIT!" Yang yelled from across the room. "Nora, that was _incredible!_ " I ignored her, and was about to kiss Jaune again when Nora spoke.

            "Tell me when you want more, kay? I'mma see what Jaune does."

            "Pyrrha, are we really-" Jaune said, getting cut off by Nora.

            "Yes, Jaune, you and Pyrrha are gonna fuck. Or I'll fuck you. Or Yang will. But I think Pyrrha _really_ wants this."

            "I kinda really do," I whispered in Jaune's ear. I didn't give him a chance to respond. Instead, I kissed him hard. This time, he got really into it. When he tried to push his tongue into my mouth to deepen the kiss, I was glad to let him. He explored my mouth briefly as I marvelled at the chain of events that had led to me making out with him. I made a mental note to thank Nora and Yang later, and Jaune put his hand on my breast at that moment. He squeezed it, obviously unsure of what he was doing.

            "Can we get some... Y'know, privacy?" he asked when I reached down and unzipped his jeans.

            "Go to the bathroom," I told Nora and Yang. "You can come back when we're done."

            "Ugh, _fine_ ," Nora groaned. Yang was still breathing hard, and made her way to the bathroom without speaking. Nora followed, throwing something over her shoulder at Jaune and I as she went. When the bathroom door clicked shut, I saw that it was a condom in its wrapper.

            "She's prepared," Jaune said. In answer, I pushed him onto his back and pulled down off jeans, leaving him in briefs and his shirt. He removed the shirt, and I admired his toned abs for a few seconds before kissing him again. My tongue was in his mouth immediately, and he brought his hand back to my breast. This time, he was more confident, squeezing it harder and playing with my nipple. I moaned softly and moved to his neck, kissing it in several spots while trailing my hand down his torso. I looked into his eyes when I reached the waistband of his briefs. He stopped playing with my breast and stared back, almost expectantly. I put my hand into his briefs and grasped his erect shaft, feeling its length.

            He moaned loudly when I began slowly stroking his cock. He had his eyes shut and his mouth wide open with his arms lying at his side. Somehow, it was the best he'd ever looked. I pulled his briefs down, fully freeing his member. It was now throbbing in my hand, looking like it was begging to be sucked. With absolutely no idea how to give a blowjob, I started by letting go of his cock and slowly licking the underside of his shaft. He moaned again, and gasped when I wrapped my lips around the head. I sucked hard, imagining it was an oversized clit, and tasted something salty. Jaune swore loudly. I soon noticed his balls, and cupped them in my hand while bobbing my head up and down on his cock.

            "Fuck... Pyrrha, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled. Instantly, I stopped.

            "Can't have you finishing so soon," I explained when he looked at me in confusion.

            "So... What do we do instead?"

            "Finger me," I said simply, before climbing on top of him and kissing him again. I soon felt his hand rubbing my pussy. He wasn't as skilled as Yang or Nora, but that was to be expected. I cared more about having sex with him than how good he was. I moaned into his mouth when he began circling my clit with his thumb. He pushed a finger into me at the same time, and I nearly collapsed on top of him. He started pumping in and out and I threw my head back. He added another finger and sped up, while applying more pressure to my clit. I cried out in pleasure when he hit my G-spot, and I shuddered.

            "Is this good?" Jaune asked. I didn't bother to reply. Instead, I thought about how I wanted to feel his cock in me. I climbed off him and felt his fingers slide out of my pussy, and opened the condom Nora had given us. I gave it to Jaune, and he slid it over his dick. I then lay on my back and pulled my feet up to my head, presenting myself to him. He knelt over me and slowly pushed himself into my pussy. His cock was wider than Yang, Nora or his fingers, but I was so wet that he slid in easily. I was stretched further than ever, but it felt _good_. I moaned loudly as he buried himself in my up to the base of his dick, and slowly pulled back out. Jaune was moaning too, but he was still able to work up a decent rhythm of thrusting.

            He was soon pounding me, and I was rubbing my clit. My mind was entirely taken over by the pleasure in my core: my own fingers as well as Jaune thrusting in and out of me. He was hitting my G-spot every time he slammed his cock in. I had my eyes clenched shut. Every nerve was on fire as I felt my climax building. Jaune yelled something about cumming, and I soon felt his dick pulsing inside me as he continued to thrust. That sent me over the edge and I came too, squirting all over his stomach while my pussy contracted around him. My orgasm lasted for almost a minute, after which Jaune pulled out of me for the last time and lay beside me, exhausted.

            "Oh good, you're done," a voice said. It sounded like Nora, but I was too tired to look or even care. "Jaune, you might wanna take that off and throw it away."

            "Think they'll be up for more?" Yang asked. I shook my head weakly, not knowing if either of them saw. 

            "They look like they're gonna pass out," Nora said. "I think we're done. Let's just continue some other time."

            "Okay, sure." I heard the sound of someone getting dressed, still too tired to open my eyes. When I finally did, all I saw was a golden mane falling over my face. A split second later, Yang's lips briefly touched my own. "Bye, guys," she said, after also kissing Jaune and Nora.

            "Today has been incredible," I said quietly. Nora laughed, then I actually did pass out.

 

**A/N: There's another one. Hope you enjoyed.** ****

**So... That bit in the middle there. Not sure if that was worse than the Enabler stuff earlier or not. You know which bit. Regardless, both of those things will probably happen again. It's hard to say when one doesn't have a plan for future chapters.** ****

**Anyway, please give me some feedback. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco POV. Coco and Velvet. Yuri with self-fingering, fingering, oral sex, rimming and light dominance.

            Two-thirty in the morning. I lay in my bed, trying to sleep. I couldn't afford a late night, because there were classes later and I'd slept a total of about seven hours all weekend. Fox and Yatsu were out on an extra-credit assignment, researching the difference between fighting Grimm during the day and fighting them at night, so it was just Velvet and I in our dorm room. The Faunus was in her bed, eyes closed with a peaceful look on her face. She was clearly fast asleep.

            _I know what might help_ , I thought, reaching for my scroll and my headphones. After turning the brightness on the screen all the way down and plugging in my headphones, I loaded up the web browser and navigated to an X-rated site. For the past few weeks, I'd been growing curious about what it would be like to be with another girl, to kiss her, to lick her pussy and feel her fingers enter me. With that curiosity in mind, I selected a lesbian video and got comfortable.

            The scene opened on two young, attractive girls, a blonde and a redhead, dressed rather scantily. They were sitting on a bed, chatting about sex. Soon, they began kissing, clothes were removed, and the blonde had her head buried in the redhead's crotch within minutes. The redhead was moaning away, and my hand was making its way down to my now rather wet core. I rubbed my clit as the redhead's moans got higher and louder, and pushed two fingers into myself when she screamed something about her climax.

            Next, the redhead told the blonde to get on her hands and knees. She sucked on her finger before slowly pushing it into the blonde's ass. The blonde moaned as the redhead starting sliding her finger back and forth. I copied her movements with the fingers I had in my pussy, fighting not to make any noise. I was getting knuckle-deep inside myself with each thrust, and the blonde soon started rubbing her own pussy while the redhead continued to finger her ass.

            Suddenly I hit my G-spot and cried out. I slapped my free hand to my mouth and looked over to Velvet's bed to see if I'd woken her, but she wasn't there. Before I could process this, light suddenly spilled out of the bathroom and I realised she'd gone in, either ignored or hadn't noticed me pleasing myself, and come back into the room at the perfect angle to see me with my hand down my shorts.

            "I- uh... I can explain," I said quickly, pausing the video. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought it'd help and I didn't know you were awake and-"

            "I'm not gonna judge you, Coco," Velvet said. "We all do it." Somehow, in that moment, I found her accent more charming than ever. "Watcha watching there?"

            "What?" Velvet was usually so shy; I didn't expect her to be asking what I was masturbating to. Still, I figured she was tired, so probably not in her usual state of mind.

            "You've got your Scroll out and your headphones in," she said. "What are you watching?"

            "Uh... Some girl-girl stuff..." I said shyly. For some reason, I was embarrassed to admit it.

            "Didn't know you swung that way."

            "I don't. Not exactly. I'm kinda... No, I'm really curious," I explained.

            "Wanna try it?" Now I was _really_ surprised. This whole thing was weird, and my sleep-deprived brain was starting to hurt from all the confusion.

            "Wha- now? With you?" I asked.

            "Yeah. I'm more than willing."

            "But this so sudden. So... Unlike you," I said.

            "You think the ears are the only thing I share with rabbits?" Velvet asked slyly. "But I should warn you: I'm a totally different person in bed."

            "Different how?" Some nervous excitement crept into my voice.

            "I'm very... Dominant. Rough. And really rather kinky." It just so happened that I liked a bit of rough sex every now and again, especially with me being submissive, because it was a change from the usual ass-kicking I did on a daily basis. "Oh, and I don't do well with boundaries unless I'm _really_ hurting you or something."

            I thought about it for a few seconds. "All right. Please fuck me, Velvet," I finally decided. 

            "With pleasure," she replied. "Pun not intended," she added, walking over to my bed. I put my Scroll and headphones on my bedside table and sat up. "We'll start slow, and I'll try to be a bit more gentle than usual, but that won't last."

            As soon as she finished speaking, she put her hand on the back of my head and kissed me. Her lips were far softer than any guy I'd ever kissed, and I fell in love with them immediately. She pulled back after a few seconds and looked at me questioningly, as though asking whether I'd enjoyed the kiss. I smiled, then pulled her in close and pressed my lips back to hers. This time I deepened the kiss by sliding my tongue into her mouth. I explored the warm cavern as she began running her hand through my hair.

            Velvet's other hand was roaming around my body. She ran it along my inner thigh, getting extremely close to my pussy, before bringing it around to my back and gently scratching all the way up it. She suddenly tugged on my hair, pulling my head to the side and exposing my neck, which she instantly latched onto. She kissed it a few times in various spots, leaving wet patches and blowing cool air onto them. I shivered at the sensation, then I felt her sink her teeth into my skin. My breath caught in my throat, and she brought her hand from my back round to my chest. She began massaging my tit through my nightshirt while alternating between biting and kissing my neck. I was breathing heavily and had my eyes shut, just enjoying the feelings Velvet was bringing me. At least, I was, until she suddenly pulled back.

            "Enjoying yourself so far?" she asked. Her voice carried an odd mixture of concern and impatience.

            "Oh, fuck yes," I said.

            "Good. Let's continue." Before either of us did anything, Velvet pulled my shirt over my head, and smiled when she saw that I wasn't wearing a bra. She then removed her own shirt, revealing a simple white garment which covered her breasts. I reached out and felt one, liking its weight. She kissed me hard when I squeezed her boob, pushing her tongue into my mouth immediately. I was glad to let her, and eagerly fought to dominate the kiss. I lost when she took my bottom lip between her teeth and bit down, causing my breath to catch again. She then pushed me onto my back and zeroed in on my tits. She ran her tongue over one of them, causing the nipple to harden instantly. She took it in her mouth and sucked on it, before biting it. I moaned softly, and she grabbed my other nipple between her thumb and forefinger and squeezed it hard. I cried out, both in pleasure and pain, and she got a little more gentle. She began licking my nipple and swirling her tongue around it while squeezing my other breast.

            Soon, she apparently grew bored of that and pulled my shorts off. She planted a slow trail of kisses down my stomach until she reached my belly button. She pushed her tongue inside and swirled it around, giving me a strange but pleasant feeling. After a few seconds, she continued her journey south. After a very slow lick along my dripping wet slit, she looked up at me.

            "Ever been eaten out before?" she asked. Her eyes were full of lust, and she looked incredibly sexy with her head between my thighs.

            "Not by anyone who knew what they were doing," I replied. On the few occasions when I'd let a guy lick my pussy, I'd always faked an orgasm after a couple of minutes. I hoped it would be different with Velvet.

            "Relax and enjoy," she said, before diving in. She licked my slit again, then spread my outer lips with her fingers and focused on my clit.  She ran her tongue back and forth over it, causing me to moan loudly. She then slipped a finger into me while sucking on my sensitive nub. It felt better than anything else I'd ever experienced, and she was only just getting started. She added another finger and began roughly thrusting in and out with a rhythm I'd never thought of before. She pulled her fingers out tantalisingly slowly, then slammed them back in, burying them to the knuckle. She was hitting my G-spot with every thrust, and the pleasure radiating from my core was indescribable.

            She stopped sucking my clit and continued with her finger fucking for a while, before removing them fully and pushing her tongue inside me. I moaned loudly as she explored my entrance, and soon felt her slippery fingers massaging my asshole. It was a somewhat unfamiliar feeling, as I hadn't ever really experimented back there, but I enjoyed it. When she started sucking my clitoris again, I briefly thought about how much I was loving my first experience with a girl.

            That thought didn't last long, however, because she soon pushed one finger into my ass. It hurt, but also felt really good. I grunted in pleasure and pain as she worked her finger all the way in, and slowly slid it back out. It was very different from having my pussy fingered, but I enjoyed it just as much. Velvet worked up a decent rhythm while fucking me with her tongue, and soon she had me begging for more. She worked another finger into my ass, causing me to moan louder than ever. She then started circling my entrance and brought her free hand up to pinch my clit. Now my mind was clear of everything but the intense mix of pleasure and pain I was receiving. As she began pounding my ass harder and faster, I felt my climax approaching.

            "I'm gonna... cum..." I gasped loudly, in between moans. That seemed to please her, because she pushed her tongue back inside me and began fucking me hard with it, while rolling my clit between her finger and thumb. My ass got a third finger, which hurt like hell, but it was a beautiful, enjoyable pain. My orgasm hit me like a tsunami, and I came harder than I'd ever come in my life. I screamed in pleasure, arching my back and squirting directly into Velvet's mouth. She didn't stop what she was doing except to remove her tongue from my pussy, practically making me black out from the force of my climax.

            When it finally ended, she removed her fingers from my ass and released her grip on my clit. I kept my eyes shut while I recovered, breathing heavily and lying limply on my bed. I was surprised when I felt her lips on mine and liquid gushed into my mouth. It tasted divine, and vaguely familiar, and I realised it was the fluid I'd squirted when I came. I swallowed it, and finally opened my eyes. Velvet was looking down at me with a smile on her face.

            "Good?" she asked.

            "Yeah," I replied. "Ass stuff was new. Loved it."

            "You're all sweaty now. Let's continue in the shower," she said. She took me by the hand and dragged me into the bathroom, where she told me to turn the shower on and wait inside. I did as she asked, and relaxed for a few seconds under the hot water, reflecting on the experience so far. I'd loved it, and I couldn't wait to see what else she had in store for me. I was even hoping she'd get kinkier.

            I was so lost in though I didn't notice when Velvet entered the shower, and I was surprised when she pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately. I eagerly reciprocated, running my hands all over her now naked body. I focused on her breasts, squeezing them and pulling on her nipples. They were already erect, and she moaned into my mouth every time I pinched them. I found myself loving the sounds she made, and I moved one hand down to her pussy.

            Feeling ever so slightly nervous, I stroked it gently. I felt the wetness dripping from her slit, and got rather flattered when I realised she was wet because of me. I pushed my finger inside her, but she bit down hard on my lip.

            "Wash me first," she demanded. I got really turned on by her sudden personality change, and eagerly reached for the shampoo. I washed her hair as quickly as I could, wanting to move on to the body wash so I could run my hands all over her. I grabbed that bottle, squeezed some out onto my hand and started at her neck. I made my way down to her chest and lingered there, lathering her breasts with soap. I soon continued, making my way down to her pussy. I washed that as thoroughly as I could, making sure to clean between her folds. She moaned, and I continued down her legs. When I was done, she turned round and made me wash her back. I worked my way down as fast as I could, until I got to her ass. "Get right in there," she ordered. I did as she asked, rubbing between her cheeks until she said she was satisfied. I then scrubbed down the back of her legs, washing my hands off when I was finished.

            "What now?" I asked eagerly. I was now kneeling at her feet, my head level with her buttocks. She turned and looked down at me.

            "You're going to make me cum," she said. "And you're not going to speak unless I ask you a question."

            The third- and fourth-year dormitory bathrooms actually contained shower baths, rather than the regular showers the younger students had. Velvet sat on the edge of the tub, leaning against the wall with her legs spread. In that moment, her shaven pussy was the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I reached out with my tongue and pushed it between her warm, soft folds, getting my first taste of another girl's pussy. I was a little unsure of the flavour at first, but Velvet put her hands on the back of my head and held me against her crotch. I licked her a few more times, growing accustomed to the slightly sweet taste of her sex. She moaned slightly, and loosened her hold on my head.

            I spent a few minutes exploring and seeing what worked best for her. I started from her clit, alternating between slow, broad strokes and rapidly flicking my tongue over it. I then sucked on it, and even nibbled it very gently. I noticed Velvet breathing a little heavier during all this, but nothing seemed like it would get her off. Eager to please, I moved my tongue down to her slick entrance. The taste was stronger here, and I found myself enjoying it as I made lazy circles around her hole. She let out a soft moan, so I pushed my tongue as far inside her as I could. The sensation of her walls pressing down around my tongue was indescribable as I felt myself slowly getting addicted to her pussy. I moved in and out of her slowly, and her moans got louder. I brought my hand up and rubbed her clit with my thumb while continuing to fuck her with my tongue. She cried out when I pinched the nub softly and began rolling it between my thumb and forefinger. I kept this up for a while, until Velvet suddenly grabbed my hair and yanked my head back so I was looking her in the eyes.

            "I don't cum from having my pussy licked," she told me. "Back up." I did as she asked and made my way to the other side of the tub, wondering and eagerly anticipating what she had in store for me. She lay down on her back and lifted her ass up, almost as though she were doing yoga. Her knees rested by her head, which was still on the floor of the tub, and her pussy and asshole were on full display. "Get busy," she demanded. I assumed she wanted me to give her a rimjob, which was something I wasn't entirely sure about. I hesitated. "I _said_ , 'get busy'," Velvet said forcefully. _Fuck it_ , I thought. _Maybe I'll enjoy it_.

            I tentatively ran my tongue over her brown sphincter, and her whole body shuddered. When I realised I hadn't tasted anything funny, I licked it a few more times. Velvet was moaning loudly, and I actually found myself liking what I was doing, despite my inhibitions. It was the nature of the act, the knowledge that I was tasting her forbidden fruit and the feeling that I would do anything she asked me to that got me really into it. I ran circles around her ass, varying in speed, while I pushed a finger into her pussy.  As I rapidly flicked my tongue back and forth, I felt along her inner wall for her G-spot. I found it and pressed against it, while getting a sudden rush of bravery and pushing my tongue into her ass. She practically shrieked in pleasure, and I went back to licking outside her hole. I pushed another finger into her pussy and massaged her G-spot slowly while alternating between circling her ass and pushing my tongue inside. Whatever I did to her back entrance, she seemed to love.

            I gradually increased the speed of my finger movement as well as my licking, despite a growing ache in my tongue. I hoped she would cum soon. Velvet made a strange, high-pitched whining sort of noise and I felt her body quivering. Taking that as a sign of her approaching climax, I continued what I was doing to her pussy and started fucking her ass with my tongue. She was suddenly silent, and a few seconds later both holes clamped down. I didn't stop even as she came, letting her ride out her orgasm. Her face was contorted in a silent scream as her ass held my tongue in place and her pussy wouldn't let my fingers go. Her body bucked for a good thirty seconds, eventually slowing down. As she breathed heavily, I removed my fingers and tongue from her holes.

            "Clean those... Off..." she panted. I knew she meant with my mouth, so I gladly sucked her juices from my fingers. As the normally shy, reserved Faunus lay in front of me, panting with her ass and pussy almost in my face, I realised it was official: I was hooked on fucking her. She soon recovered from her orgasm, and kissed me deeply. I responded in kind, letting my body meld with hers as the shower water still rained over both of us. We exited and dried off, neither of us saying a word. As we dressed to go back to bed, I realised something.

            "Velvet? We just took a shower at like.. Three a.m." I laughed, then fought back a yawn as I climbed under my covers.

            "Never mind that. Did you have fun?"

            "That would be an understatement," I said, closing my eyes. "We're doing that again."

            "I agree, but there's something I want to clarify."

            "Shoot." I felt myself nodding off, but forced myself to remain awake to hear what she had to say.

            "You're still my leader, Coco. I won't let things get weird within the team dynamic and I'll do as you say in battle. But when we're alone, you're my bitch." Had I not been so tired, that thought would've turned me on so much I would've got up and knelt by Velvet's bed and asked what she wanted me to do. As it was, I smiled in anticipation of the many good times to be had.

            "Deal," I said, just as sleep finally overtook me.

 

**A/N: There you go. Hope that wasn't too bad.** ****

**So, Velvet probably (read: definitely) seemed OOC, but that was literally the whole point. I'm planning to create "sex personalities" for the different characters I'll feature here, not all of which reflect what they're like normally. I just thought it would be hilarious if someone as shy as Velvet turned out to be extremely kinky, so I went with it.** ****

**Anyway, as always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby POV. Ruby and Yang. Yuri with classroom sex and fingering (also a flashback with Ruby, Weiss and Blake which has brief mentions of oral).

            Doctor Oobleck's classes were always really boring. He was a pretty cool dude, and it was totally awesome to fight alongside him that one time in Mountain Glen, but history _sucked_. My mind began to wander, and I found myself remembering the amazing weekend I'd had, starting from when Weiss had suddenly kissed me in the changing room. That had led to a lot of unexpected things, including me and Yang making out and even licking each other's nether regions. I didn't know why, but sex with Yang always seemed more special than with Weiss or Blake. Regardless, I soon thought of the plan we'd hatched when my sister had gone off to Team JNPR's dorm two days ago.

            _"Fuck, Ruby..." Blake said, panting after I'd finished eating her out for the second time that day. "Where'd you learn to do that?"_

_"From me," Weiss said, sitting in a chair on the other side of the room and rubbing her clit while she watched me with my head in Blake's crotch._

_"I did not!" I protested, even though Weiss had got me into having sex in the first place. I expected her to argue, but what came out of her mouth next was something entirely different._

_"I have an idea."_

_"Oh, I wanna hear it!" I said, suddenly very excited. Weiss didn't explain though. Instead, she plunged two fingers inside herself and began pumping vigorously. I figured she wanted to climax before she said anything else, so I eagerly crawled over to her and lapped at her clit while she continued to finger herself. She came within moments and I sat back, waiting for her to reveal her idea._

_"So," she said, after coming down from her orgasm. "You know how Yang can be really annoying and out of control sometimes?"_

_"Yeah?" Blake replied._

_"And you know how she seems to think it's time to have sex whenever she wants to, not when everyone else wants to?"_

_"Does she?" I asked. I hadn't really noticed that before._

_"Yes, Ruby, she does. Anyway, I propose we... dominate her. Make her our bitch whether she likes it or not."_

_"I feel like she'll protest..." Blake said thoughtfully. "But secretly she'll be really into it. She won't admit it though."_

_"Wait, I don't understand," I said. "What are we doing to her?"_

_"It's simple. You know how when we... get busy, we all just please each other and that's that?" Weiss asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, when you dominate someone, you control them and make them do whatever you want them to do, and you only have to give them pleasure if you feel like it. It's a bit like having a slave or a servant, but only for sex," she explained._

_"And your sister is very much a_ try anything _kind of girl when it comes to sex, or at least as far as I can tell she is, so she should go along with it," Blake added. "If she doesn't, we can just call it off and call it a failed experiment, then go back to normal."_

_"I gotta say, it does sound nice to have her following orders for once..." I said slowly. To be honest, Yang always did as she was told on the battlefield, but that was about it._

_"So how do we do this?" Blake asked._

_"Well, I haven't thought that far ahead, but we don't have to do it right away. Maybe on Friday night, after dinner?" Weiss said._

_"Sure gives us plenty of time to make a plan," I agreed._

_"So it's settled. Yang becomes our bitch next weekend."_

 

            I then caught myself thinking of all the fun that could be had with Yang waiting on Weiss, Blake and I, ready to do anything we asked. I quickly brought my focus back to class, but Oobleck was still giving his lecture. I let my mind wander freely. As I thought about potential scenarios, I realised how wet I was getting. I blushed, then remembered my sister was sitting right beside me and was sure to notice.

            "You okay there, sis?" she asked quietly, clearly concerned.

            "Fine," I whispered back.

            "You're blushing," she said, leaning in close and putting her hand on my thigh. _Oh no. I can't let her find out, can't let her find out, can't let her find out..._

            "I'm fine," I said frantically, my voice a hushed whisper.

            "So why are you blushing?"

            "It's just... Really hot in here!" I hoped that would satisfy her. It didn't.

            "I'm not too hot. No one else seems to be too hot," she said. "Are you _suuuure_ you're fine? Not a little... horny?" On the last word, she moved her hand and stroked my pussy through my panties. There was no way she didn't feel the wetness.

            "No, Yang, I'm not horny," I said hopelessly.

            "In class, Ruby? Really?" she whispered, pretending to be mad. She continued stroking me while I tried to keep a straight face. I was slightly weirded out by what she was doing. I didn't care that she was my sister, I'd had plenty of time over the weekend to get over that. It was the fact that she was touching me in class, with dozens of other people around that was getting to me. Unfortunately, it was getting to me in a way Yang noticed and appreciated.

            "Miss Rose! Miss Xiao Long! Please stop talking!" Oobleck suddenly called.

            "Yes, sir," I said, trying to look guilty while Yang still had her hand in my skirt.

            "Sorry, sir," Yang said, with a grin Blake always described as "shit-eating" on her face. With her free hand, she quickly scribbled a note on some scrap paper and handed it to me. " _Getting wetter, Rubes?"_ it read, accompanied by a smiley face.

 _Are you seriously fingering me in class?_ I wrote back.

 _Nah. I'm not in you yet._ I looked over to her, and saw that the grin was back.

 _Can we PLEASE not do this in class?_ I wrote, practically begging her with my eyes.

 _Come on... Live a little. You know you're bored as fuck anyway._ I couldn't deny her logic there. But even so, I wasn't sure. Her constant, slow stroking was having a strong effect on me, and it was all I could do to not make a sound.

 _We'll get caught!_ I scribbled.

 _Not if you're quiet._ Before I could write back, she moved my panties to the side and pressed her fingers directly to my clit. I shuddered and bit my lip to avoid moaning. I decided I was completely on board with Weiss and Blake's scheme, but then Yang began rubbing my clit. I gripped my desk so hard my knuckles turned white, but she didn't stop.

            "Miss Rose? Is everything all right?" Oobleck asked.

            "Yes, sir," I replied, somehow able to keep my voice level.

            "Then answer the question," he said quickly.

            "Uh... Could you repeat it? I didn't hear." I was glad I didn't have to speak any longer, because Yang suddenly thrust her finger inside me and hit my G-spot. I barely stopped any sound from escaping me as Oobleck repeated whatever he'd asked me. Luckily, it was one I knew the answer to, and Yang was kind enough to stop her movements while I gave it. The second Oobleck continued his lecture, however, she picked up where she left off. Keeping her finger deep inside me, she pressed hard against my G-spot. I couldn't stop myself from gasping loudly.

            "Miss Rose?! Are you sure everything's all right with you?" the teacher asked. He seemed annoyed about having to stop his lecture again.

            "Fine, it's just... I realised something I never noticed before," I lied. Well, it was only half a lie. I actually did realise that Yang was the worst desk mate ever. "I'm really sorry. It won't happen again."

            "It better not. If you make me stop again for anything other than a question on the material, you _will_ be getting a detention."

            _Please stop_ , I wrote to Yang, accompanied by my best attempt at drawing a begging puppy. She smiled sympathetically, but then her smile turned evil. By this point, the feeling of her fingers inside me was driving me crazy, but I was terrified of being caught. At the same time, I was almost desperate for release, but I didn't want to do it in class.

            _I'll let you cum soon_ , Yang wrote. _Final offer, otherwise I tease you until the bell rings._ I looked at the clock. There were twenty-five minutes left of class. I didn't think I'd last that long, and I knew Yang would make good on that threat.

            _Fine. Make me cum, you fiend_. There were tears of pleasure and frustration threatening to show themselves when Yang read my reply.

            _I would, but you insulted me, so I don't know..._ The evil grin was still plastered across her face. My pleasure-addled brain seriously considered punching her and getting kicked out so I could escape her.

            _I'm sorry! Please let me cum_ , I wrote desperately, before I could work up the nerve to actually hit her.

            _Since you asked so nicely_. She suddenly pulled out of me and rubbed my clit. I bit my tongue as hard as I could to avoid moaning while the pleasure shot through my body like a drug. I somehow managed to keep a straight face while she continued rubbing. I felt my climax finally starting to build, but she suddenly stopped.

            _Yang. Please_ , I scribbled in frustration. She plunged three fingers into my sopping entrance and went straight for my G-spot. She found it immediately and began pumping as fast as she could without making it obvious to anyone that she was doing it. I put my arm on the desk and buried my face in my elbow, moaned softly into it and hoped no one heard. Yang kept her pace constant as my orgasm started to build back up, and this time she didn't stop. I finally came, clamping down on her hand while I squirted fluid all over it. I managed to mostly refrain from bucking or shuddering while my climax rolled through me, and soon felt Yang wiping her hand on my skirt. She then went back to staring at the board as though nothing had happened.

            After class, I ditched her and made a beeline for Weiss and Blake, who had been sitting much closer to the door.

            "I am _so_ getting revenge on Yang," I told them breathlessly.

            "What happened?" Weiss asked.

            "Yeah, seriously? You were acting weird in class," Blake said.

            "Yang was-" I stopped when I remembered how many people were around, and tried to come up with some kind of code I could use.

            "In _class_?" Weiss said in disbelief. Apparently, she'd figured out my meaning from my sudden stop.

            "Yeah," I replied.

            "Well, you'll have your revenge, Ruby," Blake said as we made our way to our dorm to drop off our things and head for lunch. "Don't you worry."

 

**A/N: Shorter chapter this time, but hopefully you still enjoyed. It did set up later events though, so there's that.** ****

**Nothing much to say here, so as always, please leave some feedback. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss' POV. Weiss and Yang with oral, fingering and light dominance.

            “You two go on ahead. I’ll catch up with you later,” I told Ruby and Blake, after we’d put our things away in our dorm room and were about to head for lunch. Ruby shrugged and bolted out the door, ever the hyperactive red streak. Blake, meanwhile, hesitated.

            “Everything okay?” she asked.

            “Yeah, fine,” I said.

            “All right.” She left, and I sat on my bed to wait for Yang. Normally I wouldn’t wait for her, because like as not she’d stop to talk to someone and I’d be waiting rather a long time. This time, though, I had a purpose. She’d purposely interfered with her sister and leader’s studies, and I wasn’t going to let her get away with it. Not only that, but I was going to make sure I could get her to bend to my will so that our plan could be enacted on Friday.

            As it happened, I only had to wait a couple of minutes before the brute showed herself. Or rather, she made her appearance in a very loud fashion by slamming the door behind her, evidently not realising I was in the room.

            “Oh, hey, Weiss!” she said enthusiastically when she noticed me.

            “Hello, Yang,” I replied coolly.

            “Why haven’t you gone for lunch?” she asked casually, throwing her bag down nonchalantly.

            “I was waiting for you.”

            “Aww, how sweet,” she said mockingly.

            “I want a word,” I told her.

            “What's up?”

            “You shouldn’t finger people in class.”

            “Oh, come on! It was just a bit of fun!” Yang protested.

            “I _could_ be persuaded to let it go…” I said slowly. “Of course, even if you fail to convince me, I won’t tell anyone.”

            “Look, can we do this later?” she asked. “I'm really hungry.” She made for the door, but I raised a shield glyph and blocked her path.

            “You're not going anywhere,” I declared.

            “But I'm _starving_ …” she whined, sounding so much like Ruby it was uncanny.

            “There's something to eat right here in this room, Yang Xiao Long. Pleasure me, and we can forget this ever happened.”

            “Never knew you could be so forward, Weiss,” Yang said, laughing. “But I'm not in the mood right now.” _Dammit. Doesn’t seem to be working_ , I thought.

            “That wasn’t a request.” I still hadn’t moved from my spot.

            “But I want food.”

            “The great Yang Xiao Long, refusing sex?” I asked in mock disbelief.

            “Not _refusing_ , exactly. Just getting a rain check,” she replied. “Now can I go have lunch?”

            “No, you may not. Not until you make me cum.” From the look in her eyes, I could tell her resolve was getting weaker.

            “And then I can leave right away?” she asked.

            “You can leave when I say you can leave. I’d make your choice now; you're only wasting valuable lunch time.”

            “Fine,” she sighed, but there was no masking the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. _You're mine_ , I though in satisfaction. I kept my face a blank mask as she made her way over to me and straddled my legs. She brought her lips to mine, but I broke the kiss immediately.

            “You're supposed to be making me cum,” I pointed out. “Not kissing me.” Yang tried to gently push me onto my back, but I refused to budge. “No, no, no,” I said. “On your knees.” She looked at me as if to say _no way in hell_. My only response was to tap my watch impatiently. She groaned in frustration, then dutifully knelt at my feet. I spread my legs and hoisted my skirt up.

            Yang reached out and ran her finger along my slit. Her obedient touch, even through the fabric of my panties, was enough to make my breath catch in my throat. Until the blonde commented on it, I didn’t even realise how wet I’d already gotten. After I scolded her for talking instead of pleasuring me, she moved my panties aside, spread my outer lips and went straight for my clit. I shuddered when she ran her tongue over it, and cried out when she closed her lips around it and sucked. Her finger slowly made its way into my entrance while she began circling my clit with her tongue. I moaned as she slid in and out.

The sight of Yang, the girl I knew to be loud, raunchy and out of control, kneeling dutifully between my legs as she ate me out was one of the most erotic things I’d ever seen, and it was almost more arousing than what she was doing with her fingers and tongue. The knowledge that I  could have her obeying my every order until I decided to let her leave contributed to my first orgasm, which came when she pushed another finger into me and pressed hard against my G-spot. I let a stream of expletives pour from my mouth as I contracted around her hand and rode out the waves of my climax. She stood up as I came down from the orgasmic high, and turned to the door.

            “Where are you going?” I asked, rather breathlessly.

            “I made you cum,” she said. “I'm going to lunch.”

            “I didn’t say you could go,” I reminded her. “Come back here.” She was about to start walking back over to me when I spoke again. “Crawl,” I ordered. For a second she hesitated, and I was afraid I’d lost her obedience, but she soon dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to me, stopping at my feet.

            “What now?” she asked. In an undertone, she added, “Mistress?” That turned me on more than anything else so far, and I found I couldn’t wait until Friday when Ruby, Blake and I would have complete control over her. I didn’t let anything show, however.

            “Panties off,” I said brusquely. Yang looked at me questioningly, but complied. She slipped off the yellow garment from under her skirt and handed it to me. The crotch was practically soaked through. _My, my_ , I thought. _Someone enjoys being dominated more than she lets on_. “Mouth open.” She opened her mouth wide, and, without warning, I stuffed her panties into it. She nearly spat them out in surprise, but I gave her a stern look and she accepted the makeshift gag without complaint. “Now that you can’t use your mouth, looks like you'll have to finger me, doesn’t it?” I asked casually, shuffling forward slightly on my bed to drive the point home. The look she gave me might have been saying _are you serious right now?_ , but the effect was ruined by the fabric sticking out from between her lips. “You're on the clock, Xiao Long,” I reminded her.

            That spurred her into action. She spread my labia and made lazy circles around my clit with the thumb of her other hand, while sliding two fingers into me. The effect was instantaneous. I moaned loudly, and she soon found my G-spot again. This time she didn’t linger on it, opting instead to thrust in and out, massaging it with each movement. Her hand was soon slick with my juices, and I was turning to putty under her ministrations, but I was determined to keep control. I allowed myself to moan, but nothing more. She soon left my clit alone and sped up her fingers, while suddenly stroking my asshole. I gasped at the pleasant surprise, and let myself relax a little bit more. Pleasure was radiating from my core, setting every nerve ending on fire, but I knew I had to keep my composure.

            Yang’s finger suddenly pressed against my anus and slipped inside, causing me to cry out. I’d never admitted it to anyone, but I secretly loved having my backside played with. I looked down at her, and saw a devilish look in her lilac eyes. She removed all her fingers from my body, and thrust the two that had been in my pussy into my ass. She began pumping, then slipped three fingers from her other hand into my pussy, stretching me wide and hitting my G-spot. This was by far the most pleasurable thing she’d ever done to me, and I moaned loudly. I felt my second orgasm building, and knew it would hit me harder than the first. Yang increased her tempo, and I soon let loose a scream of pleasure as a dam broke and my climax barrelled into me like a freight train. Both my holes contracted around her fingers as I thrashed about wildly for close to a minute. Throughout that time, she didn’t stop thrusting.

            “All right, all right, stop,” I gasped, as I became too sensitive for further stimulation. She removed her fingers again and watched me while I recovered. “If I take those out, will you behave?” I asked, pointing to her mouth. She nodded eagerly. I removed her panties and let them fall to the floor.

            “What do you want me to do?” she asked. I thought for a moment, almost unable to believe that I had Yang Xiao Long completely willing to do what I asked.

            “Clean your fingers off,” I ordered. She obediently sucked my juices off each one individually, and even looked pleased to be doing it. I supposed she was just enjoying the taste after her mouth had been full of fabric. I looked at my watch while she finished, and saw that it had only been ten minutes since we started. That gave me an idea. “Now, since you’ve been so good, I’ll let you go soon.”

            “I’ll gladly do whatever it takes,” Yang replied. “What do you want?”

            “Eat me out again.” She leaned forward, but I stopped her. “Count to three hundred while you do it. If you make me cum before then, you have to start again.”

            “Might I ask why Mistress does not wish to cum too soon?” she asked.

            _She’s calling me Mistress again. I shouldn’t get so turned on by that._ “I'm testing your obedience,” I explained. “And seeing if you're skilled enough to make someone cum when they're ready, not as soon as you can make them.”

            “I’ll do my best.” With that, she dove in again. She started off by licking my entire pussy, not focusing on any specific area. After a few seconds, I realised that she was tracing each number with her tongue. My breathing quickened as her ministrations started taking effect. When she got to fifty, she stopped tracing numbers and focused on my entrance. She circled it slowly, giving me a lot of pleasure but not coming close to getting me off. She brought her hand to my clit and put some pressure on it, but didn’t move it. The only movement was her tongue, still circling my very wet entrance.

            When I guessed she’d gotten to about a hundred and seventy, she pushed her tongue inside me and began rubbing my clit with her thumb. I moaned softly, and she slid her tongue back out. She repeated that for a couple of minutes, gradually speeding up. All the slow stimulation had built up another orgasm, which felt like a rockslide held in place by a single pebble. If Yang touched me _just right_ , I wouldn't be able to hold it back and she would fail. I found myself almost hoping she did. I began counting silently as my climax grew steadily closer.

_Two-ninety. I'm so close now._

_Two-ninety-five._ I grabbed fistfuls of my bed sheets, while moaning ever more loudly.

            _Two-ninety-seven._ I honestly thought I would cum before she reached three hundred. My whole body was on the verge, waiting for release.

            _Two-ninety-eight. Fuck, her tongue's amazing,_

_Two-ninety-nine. SHIT, I'M CUMMING!_

"Three hundred!" Yang said out loud, stopping everything she was doing right before my orgasm hit.

            "Good girl," I said breathlessly. "Now finish..." She was eager to oblige, as she pushed four fingers into my dripping wet entrance and sucked hard on my clit. She grazed it lightly with her teeth and hit my G-spot at the same time, which finally set me off. My mouth opened in a silent scream as my walls clamped down around her fingers and I squirted for the first time in my life. My back arched, and I momentarily blacked out. When I came to, I was lying on my back and Yang was looking at me in concern.

            "Is Mistress all right?" she asked.

            "Yeah..." I replied, exhausted. "There's just one more small thing... Then you're free to go."

            "What do you need me to do?" Even though I was drained, I couldn't miss the fact that she said _need_ , when earlier she'd been saying _want_. It seemed she'd adapted to her role perfectly, and would bend easily to the three of us.

            "Go to my bottom-left drawer," I said. That was where I kept my spare clothes in case I needed to change suddenly. What Yang was  about to find out, however, was that I also kept my small collection of sex toys in there. "Move the shirts. Find the butt plug and the lube." I heard her rustling around in the drawer, and she soon returned with the requested items. "Turn around. Put your ass in the air," I told her, squirting some lube onto the plug. It wasn't especially thick, but I figured it would cause some minor discomfort if she had to wear it all day. When it was slick enough, I looked down at Yang. Her ass and pussy were presented to me, looking delightfully lickable, but this session wasn't about pleasuring her. I restrained myself, and put the plug next to her ass. "Ready?" I asked.

            "Yes, Mistress," she replied. I slowly pushed the plug in, watching her asshole stretch to accommodate it. She groaned softly, and took the whole toy easily. When it was all the way in, I tugged on the handle to make sure it was secure, then told her to stand up.

            "Now, you have to keep that in all day. You can take it out when you go to bed, but not before. You may not wear panties for the rest of the day. Do you understand?"

            "Perfectly, Mistress."

            "You now have to stop calling me that, and not tell anyone about what we just did. If anyone asks why we're late to lunch, I was explaining some things from history class you didn't understand. And from now on, I'm only your mistress when we're alone."

            "Okay, Weiss," she agreed. Her face was lit up by a smile. _Seems my plan worked a little better than expected. She'll do anything for me_ , I thought.

            "Now, let's go eat." Yang followed me out the door, pulling her skirt further down as she went. I noticed the plug was making her walk a bit funny, and felt slightly bad about what I was putting her through. "Did you enjoy that? Honestly?" I asked.

            "Not at first," she replied. "Then I started to like it. Then I started to love it. But I'm not gonna be your slave every time we fuck."

            "Fair enough. And I suppose there'll be boundaries?"

            "Can we discuss this when I'm _not_ starving to death, please?" she asked in exasperation.

            "Yeah," I said, with a laugh. The rest of the walk to the cafeteria was spent in silence.

            "Just one question," Yang suddenly said, when we were just about to enter. "Are you _really_ gonna make me keep this in all day?"

            "Of course I am," I said. "Orders are orders, even outside the bedroom. Is that a problem?"

            "Nah, I'm not uncomfortable or anything. Just worried I'll get caught."

            "You'll be fine," I assured her. By this point, we had our food and were making our way over to the table where Ruby, Blake and Team JNPR were sitting. Ren immediately narrowed his eyes as we sat down.

            "You okay, Yang?" he asked. "You're walking funny." I waited with bated breath to see if the blonde would give away the secret. I doubted she would, but I got a tad nervous anyway.

            "Am I? I feel fine." I almost sighed in relief.

            "Where were you two?" Jaune asked.

            "Yang didn't understand something from history. I was going over it with her," I explained. Blake looked at me with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

            "Hey, guys, we're planning something big for this weekend!" Nora suddenly exclaimed.

            "Oh? What is it?" I asked politely.

            "Slumber party!"

            "You're all welcome to come hang out in our room all weekend," Pyrrha said. "Nora's somehow managed to arrange movies, snacks and something else she hasn't admitted."

            "It's not drugs," Nora whispered loudly.

            "Sounds good. I'm in," Yang said.

            "Yang, we'll go on Saturday night," Ruby told her. "Friday is for us to kick back after a long, hard week of school."

            "Shouldn't we party on Friday to relieve that stress then?"

            "We'll be able to enjoy ourselves more if we're well-rested," Blake pointed out. _I hope we can convince her_ , I thought.

            "Fine. Saturday it is." _Good girl_.

            "This is gonna be _awesome_!" Nora yelled, to the annoyance of several nearby students.

            _Not as awesome as Friday night in our room,_ I thought. I smiled in anticipation of things to come.

 

**A/N: Not much to say here, other than I hope it was a decent chapter. Bit more setup, so that's good.**

**Pun not intended in the last sentence. I only noticed it when rereading the chapter.**

**Anyway, please give me some feedback. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang POV. Yang and Nora. Yuri with oral and fisting.

            By the time the end of the day rolled around, I was insatiably horny. Getting Ruby off in Oobleck's class, followed by allowing Weiss to dominate me, had gotten me so aroused I was amazed I made it through the day at all. The butt plug she'd made me wear hadn't been so bad at first, but it made sitting down a tad uncomfortable, and soon became unbearable as it got me more in the mood to fuck. Admittedly, though, the frustrating afternoon had totally been worth it for what had happened at lunch. I'd never let anyone order me around like that before, and had been completely unwilling at first, but I soon started to really love it. Not that I'd admit it to anyone, and it would've been nice if Weiss had got me off too, as a reward for being so obedient, but I supposed she was punishing me for fingering Ruby in class.

            These thoughts all spiralled through my brain during the last class of the day. Professor Goodwitch had made Nora and Blake spar for the final match of the class, and my gaze was drawn to the way Blake's combat outfit hugged her curves. That made me think of her naked. The occasional glimpse at Nora's underwear under her skirt when she flipped at the right angle also contributed to getting my juices flowing, and I found myself counting down the seconds until the bell rang.

            It finally did, and the students began to clear out. Blake and Nora were left in the middle of the room, catching their breath. The rest of Teams RWBY and JNPR headed back up to the dorms, saying they'd see me and the other two later.

            "I need a shower!" Nora yelled, strangely gleeful for such a menial thing. "Gonna join me, Blake?"

            "No, thanks," Blake replied. "See you later." She also departed, and I followed.

            "You did well," I told her in the hallway, though truthfully I hadn't really been paying attention to her performance. I didn't even know who won.

            "Thanks."

            "No problem."

            "So I'm a little surprised right now," she said, smiling slightly.

            "Why's that?" I asked.

            "You're clearly horny as fuck, Nora's naked and you're still here."

            "Think she'll want to?" I asked, hardly daring to hope. I wouldn't be disobeying Weiss, as long as I kept the plug in and came up with a decent excuse...

            "She's at least as willing as you are at any given moment. Go for it, I'll make a bullshit excuse to the others."

            "See you later," I said, eagerly running to the changing room right outside Goodwitch's classroom. I entered to the sound of running water and Nora singing loudly. I laughed while I stripped down, and wondered how she'd react.

            The showers here were communal, with absolutely nothing in the way of privacy, so everything was on display as I walked through the door separating them from the changing room.  Nora was still singing and had her eyes shut as she stood under a shower head, letting the water run down her body. I hungrily stared at her large, bare breasts and shaven mound for a few seconds, realising that my juices were now starting to run down my thighs.

            I made my way over to Nora as quietly as I could. She didn't open her eyes as I closed the gap, and apparently didn't even notice me until I kissed her hard. Her eyes flew open in surprise, but she kissed back eagerly. Her tongue was in my mouth instantly, fighting to dominate me. I didn't plan to let someone else do that to me that day, so I grabbed her hair and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck. I bit down and heard her sigh in content. Smiling, I kissed a few spots. I scratched all the way down her back with one hand and groped her breast with the other.

            "So I assume you wanna fuck?" Nora asked.

            "Nora, you need to make me cum as soon as physically possible," I told her.

            "Gladly." She pushed me against the wall and bit down on my nipple. At the same time, her fingers found my clit. I moaned as pleasure blossomed from my core, practically turning my legs to jelly. My knees actually did buckle when she pushed two fingers inside me, and she slowly lowered me to the floor while keeping her digits buried inside me and without removing herself from my nipple. When I was safely seated with my legs spread, she began sliding in and out of my pussy. Her teeth still biting down on my chest were starting to hurt a little, but it felt good and I was so horny nothing would've bothered me anyway.

            It wasn't long before Nora was pounding me with four fingers, burying them to the knuckles with each thrust. Every so often she would hit my G-spot, and my whole body would shudder. I had my eyes shut as she went back and forth between my nipples, biting hard and sending jolts of very enjoyable pain through me. As I moaned continuously, I barely registered that she'd stretched my pussy even wider and started fisting me like she had several days before. I got lost in the pleasure I was finally receiving after a day of growing arousal, and only vaguely became aware that my release was fast approaching.

            It soon hit me like a Boarbatusk going full tilt, and I would've screamed had I had any breath left in me. My walls clamped down on Nora's hand as I sprayed fluid all the way up her arm. My whole body spasmed uncontrollably for nearly a minute as my lover continued pounding me as best she could with my pussy squeezing her hand.

            Eventually, I was still, and Nora carefully pulled her hand free. As I sat against the wall, panting heavily, I watched her clean my juices off her hand and arm with her tongue, smiling contentedly.

            "Good?" she asked. I nodded weakly. "Wait... Are you wearing a butt plug?"

            "Yeah..." I said, only vaguely listening.

            "Take it out, I wanna lick your ass now," she demanded.

            "You're fuckin' filthy, Nora, you know that?"

            "Do you not want me to?" She sounded hurt.

            "I can't take the plug out," I told her.

            "Why?" she asked, pouting.

            "I have to keep it in all day. It's a bet," I explained.

            "What?"

            "Why do you even question my team anymore? Anyway, I'll be glad to let you rim me next time. I kinda wanna know what that feels like..."

            "Fine," she grumbled, but I couldn't take her seriously when she was naked and part of her arm was still dripping with my cum. "So... Are you gonna fuck me now?"

            "Sure. Any special requests?"

            "Lie back." I complied, moving away from the wall to make room. She climbed on top of me and kissed me. I gladly reciprocated, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She tried to fight back, until she apparently got bored and broke off. She then moved further up my body, running her pussy along my stomach and chest. Within seconds, she was hovering over my face, and I stared greedily at her pussy. She lowered herself, and I wasted no time in running my tongue over her clit. She moaned softly, prompting me to continue.

            I licked her clit several times at varying speeds, then circled her entrance with my tongue. She shuddered when I entered her and pinched her nub between my thumb and forefinger. I squeezed it, and she cried out in pleasure. Despite the organs I'd just had, eating her out was causing an itch between my legs. I moved my free hand to my mound and pushed two fingers inside myself while continuing to fuck her with my tongue.

            "Finger my ass," Nora demanded between moans. I went back to licking her clit and entered her with my fingers, getting them coated in her slick wetness. I lingered there, pressing softly on her G-spot. She seemed to like that, but I wasn't about to deny her the pleasure she craved. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy and moved to her ass, rubbing the puckered hole. I wrapped my lips around her clit and sucked on it, pushing two of my fingers into her ass at the same time. Wet as they were, they slid in easily, and Nora cried out. Her ass clenched around my fingers as I slowly began fucking her with them.

            Meanwhile, I'd found my own G-spot with my other hand and was feeling another orgasm approaching. I pulled my fingers out of myself and started rubbing lazy circles around my clit, all the while speeding up my assault on Nora's ass. She was getting progressively louder above me, and I rapidly flicked my tongue back and forth over her clit. Because of the angle she was sitting on my face at, I had a great view of the underside of her breasts. She was pulling hard on both her nipples, and I could see that she had her eyes clenched shut.

            "More..." I could just about make out the word between her moans, so I worked another finger into her ass, applying more pressure to my clit at the same time. I continued licking hers for a few more seconds as her moans morphed into a high-pitched wailing sound, then grazed it with my teeth. She shuddered, so I gently nibbled on the nub. Suddenly, her thighs clamped down around my head, her ass contracted around my fingers and she screamed. Her entire body rocked above me while I continued rubbing my clit. Her orgasm pushed me over the edge and I moaned loudly into her pussy as I came.

            Several seconds later, Nora lay down beside me and kissed me deeply. She was far more tender than usual, letting her tongue dance with mine instead of fighting. Soon, though, she bit my lip and pulled back.

            "Give me your hands," she said quietly, staring into my eyes with a huge smile on her face. I held up both my hands and she began sucking each finger individually, cleaning her juices and my own off them. Watching her suck the fingers that had been in her ass moments prior was somehow really erotic for me, but even after just two orgasms I was spent. Nora and I stood up and kissed softly for a few minutes under the shower spray, running our hands over each other but never going for the other's pussy. From time to time she moved the plug around in my ass without pulling it out, sending a new yet pleasurable sensation through me. Soon, though, I felt it was time to leave.

            "This has been amazing, as usual," I told her, breaking the kiss. "But I should go." I turned and headed for the door, but Nora grabbed my wrist.

            "Wait!" she said forcefully. I turned to face her, and was met with lust-filled eyes. "Can you _pleeeeease_ make me cum one more time?" She looked so sexy standing there, nipples standing at attention and pink, hairless pussy lips swollen, how could I refuse her?

            "All right. Once more. Want me to do anything in particular?"

            "I wanna be fucked _hard_ ," she said, slowly pushing me to the floor. "You ever fisted anyone before?"

            "No, but I've wanted to..." I replied.

            "Today's your lucky day," she told me, smiling. She lay back and spread her legs, giving me a nice view of her shaven womanhood. It glistened with arousal and shower water, and she pulled her lips apart with her fingers. I crawled forward and pushed three fingers inside her, causing her to shudder. After sliding back and forth a few times, I worked my pinky into her very wet entrance. Nora gasped loudly and bit her bottom lip, nodding at me. Very carefully, I pushed my thumb into her and stopped when my hand was buried up to my knuckles.

            "Ready?" I asked. She nodded. I twisted my hand and pushed slowly, getting past her pubic bone and hearing her cry out. I looked at her face and saw an expression of bliss mixed with pain.

            "Keep going," she told me quietly. The feeling of her innards fully enveloping my hand was strange at first, but I liked it. I could see why Nora wanted to do this to me so often. Her breath was coming in short gasps as I began flexing my hand, occasionally feeling my fingers brush against her cervix. With my free hand, I rubbed her clit. I experimented with different movements: twisting my arm, clenching my hand and gently pumping back and forth inside her. Everything I did seemed to cause her intense pleasure.

            Within minutes, Nora's breath stopped, her back arched and her walls clamped down on my arm. She squirted all over my stomach as she came, riding out the orgasm for a full thrifty seconds. When she finally recovered, her eyes opened and she looked at me gratefully.

            "Thanks..." she said breathlessly. "Take it out slow." As carefully as I could, I pulled my hand out of her and watched as her stretched entrance contracted to its normal size. "You gonna clean that or should I?" she asked, pointing to my hand and wrist.

            "I'll do it," I replied, bringing my hand to my mouth. I began licking her delicious juices from my fingers, and felt her wiping the fluid she'd squirted onto my stomach. When I looked at her, she was tasting her own nectar.

            "This was fun," Nora said a minute later, turning off the shower.

            "Yup," I replied. We walked into the dressing room and dried off together. When we were dressed, she took my hand and we went back to our dorms.

            "See ya later," she said when we got there, kissing my hand. I turned around and pushed my door open, only to be met with a glare from Weiss.

            "Where have you been?" she demanded. _This could be good_ , I thought.

 

**A/N: Here's another one. Nothing much to say here, except that I know little of fisting, so please don't criticise me if I got any or all of that stuff wrong.** ****

**Next chapter won't be picking up where this one left off. I'm straying from Yang for a chapter or two, given that she's been in the last three.** ****

**That's all, so please leave some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miltia POV. Twincest with slight non-con (to begin with), oral and fingering.

Until Junior's club closed, the evening had been going swimmingly. The guests were good and drunk on the overpriced liquor, the music was loud and my hair and makeup were on point. No strange girls had come in and trashed the place, nor had any overly confident boys tried to hit on Melanie or me. The only thing even slightly amiss was the way I'd occasionally caught my twin staring at me. I simply figured she was drunk too, and that she was using my figure to judge how she looked, given how identical we were.

Eventually, though, the music was turned off and the few remaining partygoers were ushered off the premises. Junior had long since left, leaving Melanie and I to maintain order during closing. It was around four in the morning when the last of the staff were gone, and we could finally return to our shared apartment. The walk home, however, which my sister spent with one arm around my neck so she wouldn't fall over, proved rather... odd.

"Miltia, you're really pretty," Melanie kept saying, slurring her words slightly. "There's, like, no one who wouldn't wanna do you."

"Right. Okay," I said. Normally I'd've been flattered by the compliment, but it was coming from my _sister_ , so I wasn't sure how to take it. Not only that, but we were identical twins, so she might've been complimenting herself.

"I'm serious!" she said loudly, followed by a hiccup. "All the guys wanna be you and all the girls wanna be with you!"

"Wrong way round, Melanie," I told her. "Guys wanna be with me, and girls wanna be me." I didn't really have that opinion of myself, but I did know for sure that I was attractive. I was just hoping Melanie would stop talking.

"No, I'm pretty sure girls wanna do you," she said, frowning. "I mean, I'm a girl, and I wanna do you!" At that point, the arm she had around her neck dropped, and her hand rested on my rear end.

"Okay! That's not happening!" I jerked away from her, and she fell to the ground. By now, I could see our apartment building less than two blocks away.

"Come on, Miltia," Melanie moaned. "Lighten up." I hurried my pace, weirded out by everything she'd been saying and doing, and she followed. We soon reached the building and took the elevator to our floor. I spent the brief ride up staying as far away from my sister as physically possible, wondering just what had been in the liquor she'd drunk.

"Let's go," I said, ushering her out of the metal box when we reached our floor. With some guidance from me, she got to our front door, which I unlocked and opened. I brought Melanie to her room and pushed her down onto her bed, then knelt at her feet and pulled her boots off. "Go to sleep," I told her firmly, turning to leave. I closed her bedroom door behind me and slowly walked to my own room, my mind buzzing with thoughts.

What was wrong with Melanie? This wasn't the first time I'd seen her drunk, but this was different. Usually she was more... shouty, and most certainly didn't try to hit on me. She'd also never put her hand on my ass, intentionally or not. I just wanted the night to end, but a tiny part of me was curious about what would've happened had I not left her in her room. Only the tiniest fraction, though; the part which had once told me it would be a good idea to get high with Melanie and go rob a jewellery store. The rest of my mind was screaming at me to get some sleep.

Yawning, I stripped down and retrieved my pyjamas. The conditioned air felt good on my bare skin after being in my dress for so long, and I stood in the middle of my room naked, enjoying the coolness. After what must have been at least five minutes, I pulled my pyjama bottoms on and was reaching for my nightshirt when I heard footsteps.

"Melanie! Go to bed!" I called, irritated. The steps ceased, and I put my arms through my sleeves. As I was doing up the second button, my door opened. I turned and saw Melanie, suddenly looking completely sober. She was wearing nothing but a white strapless bra and matching panties, both lined in cyan. They would have matched her signature dress perfectly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you," she said, walking slowly towards me. I felt more than slightly uncomfortable, given that most of my upper torso was exposed to my sister, who was wearing nothing but sexy underwear. "I wanna do you."

"But we're..." I said, as she closed the gap. Before I could say _sisters_ , or maybe _twins_ , Melanie put her hand on her cheek and kissed me full on the lips. Everything stood still as she pressed her mouth to mine, lingering for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh well," she whispered when she pulled back. She pushed me down onto my bed and straddled my legs before kissing me again. This time, the tiny, insane portion of my mind took over and I humoured her, just to see what it was like. I ran my hands down her back as our lips melded together and she took hold of one of my breasts. She squeezed it gently, and I moaned softly.

"What are we doing?" I asked, as Melanie shifted her focus to my neck. She kissed it a few times before answering, causing me to shudder.

"Nothing's wrong with a little sisterly bonding," she said matter-of-factly. "Now relax, and have some fun." I was still uncomfortable, but I decided it was best not to argue with her. She moved back to my mouth and kissed me hard, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I was surprised and let her in, and I felt her exploring. Meanwhile, her hand was still on my breast, and she squeezed my nipple. I moaned into her mouth, and she pushed me into a lying position.

"Melanie..." I didn't know what to say to her. I wasn't exactly okay with having sex with my twin sister, but I was also now extremely horny. I wanted her to stop and go away, but at the same time I wanted her to fuck me.

Luckily, I didn't need to think of anything to say, because she climbed on top of me and kissed me hard again. I decided to throw rationality to the wind and indulge her, just this once, and it wasn't long before I was fighting her for dominance. It was a losing battle, though, because she was on top of me, only using one hand to support herself. The other hand was playing with my nipples, sending jolts of pleasure through me every time she pinched them.

Melanie soon grew bored of my mouth and moved down to my tits, planting a trail of kisses along the way. When she arrived, my nipples were rock-hard, and she swirled her tongue around one before sucking on it. I cried out and ran my hands through her hair. She nibbled gently while her hand slowly made its way down my stomach, scratching me lightly. My breath caught in my throat as she reached the waistband of my pyjamas and didn't stop, ghosting over my mound and pressing her fingers to my clit. I moaned loudly as she put some pressure and sucked on my other nipple.

"You're very wet," she said quietly. "You want this, don't you?" I could only nod, despite my inhibitions. She moved her fingers down to my entrance and circled slowly, bringing her mouth back to mine. I accepted her kiss as I felt her fingers enter me. Two of them slid in slowly, encountering almost no friction on my slick walls. She soon found my G-spot and pressed on it, gently biting my lip at the same time. I cried out in pleasure, eliciting a smile from my sister.

"Please fuck me..." I whispered, all feelings barring lust now gone from my brain. Melanie nodded, pulled her fingers out of me and hooked them around the waistband of my pyjama bottoms. I lifted my waist as she pulled them down, exposing my landing strip and swollen labia.

"You sure?" she asked, before kissing my inner thigh softly. I nodded and put my hands on her head, trying to push her face into my pussy. She resisted, opting instead to continue teasing me. She left a few more kisses and gentle love bites on my thighs, inching towards my core. After what felt like an eternity, Melanie reached the crease between my pussy and my leg and licked around it, tantalisingly slowly. She circled my womanhood with her tongue several times, never actually touching it.

"Please, Melanie," I groaned, now half-mad with desire. I looked down at her and saw a mischievous glint in her pale green eyes. She smiled evilly at me.

"Fine," she said mockingly, but I could see the lust on her face, written plain as day. She licked slowly upwards along my slit, stopping on my engorged clitoris and swirling her tongue around it. I let out a low moan as waves of pleasure shot through me, causing me to shudder.

Melanie continued to trace lazy circles around my nub while I absently ran my hands through her hair, getting lost in the feelings she was giving me. She pushed her fingers back into my entrance and gently massaged my G-spot, taking my clit between her lips at the same time. When she began sucking on it, I felt my orgasm building. She didn't let up as I moaned louder, clenching my eyes shut as my climax approached. She soon knocked me over the edge and I cried out, grabbing fistfuls of her hair as my back arched. She continued sucking my clit and massaging my inner wall while I rode out the orgasmic high, only stopping when my body went limp and I began gasping for air. She made her way back up my body and kissed me softly, letting me taste myself on her lips.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked quietly, sitting up straight. I could only smile and nod weakly as she straddled my waist, looking down at me.

"Now, I really want you to fuck me, but I don't mind if you're too uncomfortable."

"I just let you eat me out," I reminded her. "We're past the point of being uncomfortable."

"Good point," she said, leaning down and burying her face in my neck. She kissed a few spots while I reached around to her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She sat up again and removed the garment, revealing her perky breasts. I took one in my hand, testing its weight. It was my first time feeling another girl's tits, and I was beyond caring that it was my twin sister. She moaned softly when I squeezed her boob.

"Get off me," I told her. "And get these off," I added, pointing at her panties. She complied, and we were soon kneeling on my bed, stark naked, staring into each other's eyes. Melanie put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me in close to her, kissing me hard. I didn't hesitate to let her push her tongue into my mouth as I began massaging her breast. I ran my other hand slowly down her stomach, stopping when I reached her shaven mound. I paused and broke the kiss, suddenly overcome by rational thoughts about how wrong this was.

"Everything okay?" she asked, clearly concerned. _Come on, Miltia_ , the crazy part of my mind told me. _You know you want this. She does too_. I decided to listen to it and pressed my mouth back to Melanie's, ghosting my fingers over her pussy as I did so. She moaned softly when I touched her clit, and I was a little surprised to feel how wet she'd gotten. I entered her easily with two fingers, feeling along her inner wall for her G-spot while my tongue wrestled with hers. When I found it and pressed on it gently, she cried out, breaking the kiss. I began rubbing her clit with my thumb while massaging the inside of her pussy, causing her to moan softly.

It felt strange for me to have my fingers buried in a pussy yet not feel any of the pleasure, but it was a good feeling. Something I could get used to. I moved down to Melanie's neck and planted some kisses, rubbing her faster at the same time. Her moans got gradually louder, and I replaced the hand that was on her chest with my mouth. Her nipple was rock-hard when I ran my tongue over it.

"Don't stop..." she gasped. "You're gonna make me come..." I began sucking her other nipple and gently nibbling it, rubbing her clit harder at the same time. I soon heard her breath catch in her throat as her pussy tightened around my fingers. Some fluid gushed out, coating my hand.

"I enjoyed this," I told her when she recovered, pulling my fingers out of her. "We should do it again."

"Definitely," she replied, smiling. "Sorry about the mess on your hand."

"It's fine," I said, raising my hand to my mouth. It was glistening with Melanie's juices. "You came before I could taste you, so..." Her eyes almost seemed to light up when she caught my meaning.

"I've always found it incredibly hot when people do that," she said when I began licking her arousal off my fingers. I hummed appreciatively at her taste, and decided not to question what she'd just said.

"As much as I wanna fuck you until the sun comes up," I said, climbing under my covers, "I'm practically dead from exhaustion now. You gonna sleep here?" Instead of answering, she climbed into my bed beside me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her hand on my tit.

"Goodnight, Miltia," she whispered softly.

"Goodnight."

 

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I was busy writing the next chapter at the same time as this one, which I've been leading up to in previous chapters.**

**That's right: next is the one where Yang becomes RWB's bitch. Because of this, I'm taking requests for that session (I say "session" because I'm going to split it into two chapters, one with my own ideas, one fulfilling so e of your requests), which will happen along with a few things I've already written or have in mind. A few constraints:**

**1\. the only toys available are dildos, butt plugs and vibrators. No whips or anything similar, but they can get creative with belts or Blake's ribbon.**

**2\. No one else can be involved, only Team RWBY.**

**3\. For this particular session, only Yang is dominated. The other three have equal power over her and each other.**

**4.They don't leave the dorm room.**

**I think that's everything, so let me know what you guys want to see.**

**Please, leave me some honest feedback, or at the very least a kudos if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang POV. Yuri with incest, oral and some BDSM.

            Dinner was an interesting affair. Team JNPR seemed really excited about their sleepover, Nora in particular. She still hadn't told anyone what the other thing was that she'd arranged to have, but I would have to wait until the next day to find out. The rest of my team, on the other hand, were being rather quiet, or quieter than usual in Blake's case. I wondered if something was going on, but decided not to question it in the cafeteria.

             "Well," Jaune said after dessert. "Couple of last-minute preparations to make. You sure you don't wanna join us tonight?"

            "Nope!" Ruby told him. "We'll be there tomorrow though, I promise!"

            "All right. Goodnight, guys," he said, getting up to leave. His team followed, leaving Team RWBY alone at our table. We decided to stay for a while, despite having finished eating, and enjoy the noise before returning to the relative silence of our bedroom. The school's soundproofing was fantastic for our... uncouthness, but it could also make you feel isolated when you had the doors and windows closed.

            "No point staying any longer," Weiss said after ten minutes.

            "You're right," Ruby replied. "To relaxation!" She was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving only a trail of rose petals to prove she'd been there at all. Weiss, Blake and I followed much more slowly, taking our time. As always, I couldn't help but notice the way my partner's ass swayed as she walked, especially in the yoga pants she'd changed into after our last class of the day. By now, both of them looked like they were trying to suppress smiles.

            "Are you guys okay?" I asked.

            "We're fine," Blake told me. Soon, we reached our room and entered. Ruby was practically naked, wearing only red and black panties. On Weiss' bed, I saw a collection of sex toys: my own, the butt plug Weiss had forced me to keep in a few days ago and a few I didn't recognise. There was also a bottle of lube, and Ruby was looking rather pleased with herself.

            "Hey, guys!" she said cheerfully.

            "Hi..." I said distractedly. "I thought we were just gonna be relaxing..."

            "We lied to you," Weiss told me. "We wanted to surprise you."

            "Yeah, this is Team RWBY's new tradition!" Ruby exclaimed. "Sex every Friday, after dinner!"

            "So... I guess I'll be eating more than one dessert tonight?" I asked, stripping off my school uniform.

            "Oh yeah, definitely," Blake said. She all but pounced on Ruby, tackling the poor girl to the floor while she kissed her passionately. Meanwhile, Weiss grabbed my wrist and made me turn to face her.

            "Finish getting naked and then take off my clothes," she ordered. I was surprised, to say the least; I hadn't considered the possibility of being her slave when the others were with us.

            "Weiss, we haven't talked about-"

            "Do it," she hissed. Her tone spurred me into action and I practically ripped the rest of my clothes off, then got to work on hers. "Delicately," she said. "You will be punished for any damage you cause." I got turned on by the way she dominated me, and found myself wondering what punishment would entail. I even considered ripping her panties, but decided against it.

            "What now?" I asked, when all of Weiss' porcelain skin was exposed.

            "Kneel and listen." I dutifully knelt at her feet and looked up at her, briefly wondering if I'd get in trouble for sticking my tongue out and licking her pussy. "Tonight you will obey _any_ order without question, whether it be from me, Ruby or Blake. Understand?" I nodded excitedly. "Furthermore, you will address all of us as Mistress and only speak when spoken to. Am I clear?"

            "Yes, Mistress," I said. I couldn't explain what it was about being ordered around that turned me on so much, but I'd really enjoyed it last time. This time, with thrice the pussy to service and hopefully a reward, I figured I'd enjoy it even more.

            "So you understand how this is going to work? We are all your mistresses, and you are just our little slut."

            "I understand perfectly, Mistress," I said, eager to get started. "I am your little slut and I am honoured to serve you."

            "Good," Weiss told me. From where I was kneeling, I could see her labia getting wet. She walked over to her bed and sat down, staring at me intently.

            "Fuck, Ruby, you're amazing at that!" Blake yelled suddenly, as I crawled over to where Weiss was sitting.

            "Slut? See how Ruby's ass is in the air?" the heiress asked me, pointing. I turned to look, and saw Blake lying on the floor with her legs spread. Ruby had her face buried in Blake's pussy, presumably licking away, with her ass up. Her panties had been removed. I nodded. "Get behind her." I crawled behind my sister and stared at her pussy. It was glistening with arousal, and I briefly wondered how such an innocent girl had turned into a sex fiend like she had.

            "Weiss? You've broken her in already?" Blake asked between moans. Weiss just nodded. _Wait, were Ruby and Blake in on this?_ I wondered.

            "All right, slut, what do you want to do from back there?"

            "I..." What _did_ I want to do? I could lick her pussy, pound her with my fingers, rub her clit until she came all over my hand... "I want to pleasure my Mistress."

            "Good." Weiss stood up and walked over to me, crouching down to whisper in my ear. "You're going to lick her asshole. You're going to devour it until she's begging to cum. And then... You're going to oblige her." I had mixed feelings about that order. I'd always been kinda curious about how it felt to _receive_ a rimjob, but I'd never considered being on the giving end. Furthermore, I wasn't sure how Ruby would react. Even if she was addicted to pussy, she was still only accustomed to the more... conventional kind of sex. "Get started," Weiss said firmly, walking back to her bed. "Ruby, don't freak out about what she does."

            _Well, I let her order me around_ , I thought, moving my face towards Ruby's puckered ass. _This is what I get for that_. I kissed Ruby's asshole gently, then ran my tongue over it. I noticed her entire body tensing up as I licked a couple more times, then she began to relax, and presumably went back to pleasing Blake.

            As I explored her back entrance with my tongue, I realised she was completely hairless, and assumed she'd shaved when she'd disappeared during lunch. I circled her asshole as Blake started moaning loudly. Eager to please both her and Weiss, I experimented with different strokes. I ran my tongue back and forth over the hole, alternating between fast and slow licks. Ruby began squirming under my ministrations, and I pushed my tongue into her ass as Blake yelled that she was coming. I moved in and out for a while, vaguely registering the fact that Blake soon moved to her bed to watch what I was doing. By now, Ruby's whole body was quivering and she was moaning loudly as I fucked her ass with my tongue.

            "Finger me..." she gasped. "Make me cum..."

            "Obey her, slut," Weiss demanded. "Keep eating your Mistress' ass, and blow her mind."

            I didn't need to be told twice. I went back to circling Ruby's anus and pushed two fingers into her dripping wet entrance, while rubbing her clit with my thumb. She cried out when I found her G-spot and pressed it, pushing my tongue into her ass once more. She was soon practically bucking against my face, and her moans had changed to a continuous high-pitched wail. I began massaging her G-spot while circling her rosebud. After several seconds, Ruby went shock-still and squirted fluid all over my hand while her ass and pussy contracted around my tongue and fingers. After remaining immobile for a few seconds, she shuddered violently, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm. I pulled away from her as she collapsed, panting, and knelt in the middle of the room, waiting for orders.

            "Very good," Weiss told me.

            "That looked incredible," Blake said. "I think she deserves a reward."

            "Agreed," Weiss replied. "Come here, slut." I crawled over to her bed and knelt at her feet. She had a vibrator in one hand, and patted the space beside her with the other. "Get up here."

            I sat next to her with my legs spread, and waited to see what she would do next.

            "Weiss, maybe she should get a choice about where she wants that," Ruby suggested, having recovered from her orgasm.

            "Fair enough. Where do you want this toy to go, slut?" I considered for a few seconds, eventually settling on the spot that would get me off the quickest.

            "My clit, please, Mistress."

            "We should punish her if she makes any sound," Blake said. "And she's not allowed to come unless one of us says so."

            "Blake Belladonna, you are so _evil_ ," Weiss replied, smiling as she turned the vibrator on and pressed it to my aching clit. I shuddered and bit my lip to avoid moaning.

            "Hey, Weiss, you need some pleasure," Ruby announced, practically jumping on the heiress. Weiss only just managed to keep the vibrator against my clit as Ruby dove between her legs and started licking furiously. The sight and sound of the lovers, as well as the sensation of the toy, drove me close to the edge. I looked across the room and saw Blake, fingering herself slowly as she viewed the spectacle before her. Closing my eyes, I tried to think about school things instead of the sounds coming from around the room, and the intense pleasure emanating from my engorged clit. Despite my best efforts, however, I still felt an orgasm building.

            "Ruby! Stop!" Weiss suddenly gasped, sounding as though she too was about to come. "Enough vibrator for you, slut," she added, now using her authoritarian tone. She removed the toy from my clit, instantly ending the pleasure I'd been feeling. I let out a tiny whimper of frustration, hoping she wouldn't hear. She didn't seem to, but I still didn't get away with it.

            "Luckily for us," Blake announced, "I have very good hearing."

            "Did she make a noise?" Ruby asked eagerly. Blake nodded.

            "Slut? Didn't we say we'd punish you for making sound?" Weiss asked.

            "Yes, Mistress," I replied, both excited and anxious about what would happen next.

            "But you made a sound anyway?"

            "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

            "You still need punished," Blake pointed out. "Kneel on the floor." I did as I was ordered while she retrieved the ribbon from Gambol Shroud. "Hold out your hands." Within seconds, my hands were bound. I couldn't have escaped even if I had wanted to.

            "Do you have something specific in mind, Blake?" Weiss asked.

            "Yes. Get me a belt." Instantly, my arousal reached another level. I'd always been curious about being spanked or whipped or the like, but I'd never been with anyone I thought would be willing to try it.

            "Here," Weiss said, rummaging through one of her drawers. She produced one of her expensive leather belts and tossed it to Blake, who caught it deftly.

            "Face down, ass up, slut," the Faunus ordered, pushing my face towards the floor. I complied, my bound hands out in front of me while I waited for the hits to come. "It was only a tiny whimper, so I'll be lenient," Blake said. I heard the belt whooshing through the air, closely followed by a sharp pain on my buttock. I smiled, relishing in the punishment as I heard a second slap approaching. This one was even harder than the first and caused me to flinch when it struck, but it was the best pain I'd ever felt. Blake whipped me three more times, each one almost seeming to give me a micro-orgasm.

            I then felt someone's fingers roughly entering my sopping wet pussy, not taking any care to be delicate. The slight amount of pain this caused was sweet, and almost distracted me from the distinct sound of the lube bottle being opened. _Something's going up my ass_ , I thought eagerly. I was right; I soon felt the amazing sensation of having my asshole stretched by what seemed to be a butt plug entering me. It was slid in slowly as the fingers in my pussy began thrusting hard, hitting my G-spot every once in a while. I was in heaven, and I could feel my climax rapidly approaching.

            "Should we let her come?" Weiss asked.

            "Yeah, she's earned it," Ruby replied.

            "You still have to keep quiet, slut," the heiress told me. "But you have permission to come."

            It wasn't long before something inside me snapped and I came explosively. I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from screaming, the pain of which only made my orgasm stronger. I had to fight to stay conscious, drenching everything behind me in fluid. After what felt like hours, I finally came down from my high.

            "Hey, Weiss?" Blake said. "Looks like our little fucktoy covered you with her cum. You going to accept that?"

            "No. Spank her more." I closed my eyes contentedly as the belt hit my ass six more times. "Now, slut, you're going to clean up your mess. Right after Blake unties you." The Faunus deftly undid the knot her ribbon was tied in around my wrists, and I turned to face Weiss. Sure enough, her chest and stomach were dripping with clear liquid. She looked at me expectantly, and I began licking my cum off her body.

            I started at the top, collecting the small amount that had landed on her neck. I then moved down to her small but perky breasts, lingering to suck on her nipples. She scolded me for getting distracted, so I continued. Soon enough, I'd swallowed all of my own nectar. I knelt in the middle of the room, waiting for instructions.

            "Slut. I have a question for you," Blake announced. She was no longer holding the belt when I turned to face her. "Did you enjoy eating Ruby's ass?"

            "Yes, Mistress." It was the truth, but I would have said that even if I hadn't enjoyed it.

            "Do you want to do it to me? Or Weiss?"

            "What she wants isn't important though, is it?" Ruby asked. "Not tonight."

            "I would love to, Mistress," I told Blake. "Just say the word."

            "Blake, if Ruby's up for it, you're about to get a nice show," Weiss said. "How'd you like to eat me out, Ruby?"

            The girl in question was about to crawl over to Weiss when the heiress stopped her and told her to lie on her back. Ruby complied, and Weiss lowered her pussy onto her face. With a loud moan, she leaned forward and pushed her face into Ruby's crotch. I didn't need to be told what I was supposed to do. I crawled beside them, kneeling in a position where I could just see Ruby's forehead  past the curve of Weiss' ass. Behind me, I could hear the heiress moaning while she ate out her leader. I leaned forward until I could see her asshole, looking like it was begging to be licked.

            I dutifully stuck out my tongue and pressed it to Weiss' ass, seeing Ruby's eyes widen at the sight. I heard Blake comment on how good the three of us looked, then focused all of my attention on the rosebud I was licking. I circled it slowly until I felt it relax and widen slightly, then I pushed my tongue as far in as it would go. The depravity of the act got my juices flowing anew, and I pulled out so I could run my tongue back and forth over the hole.

            "Slut, keep doing that and finger me at the same time," Weiss ordered. "Ruby, focus on my clit." I didn't stop what I was doing as I moved my hand to her pussy and pushed two fingers in. Her moan was muffled by Ruby's pussy, and I soon found her G-spot. I tapped it a few times, before massaging it gently. "I'm so close," she announced suddenly. "Put those fingers in my ass."

            My oral ministrations had relaxed her asshole immensely, so my slick fingers penetrated her easily. Glad of the respite for my tongue, I slid them in and out, speeding up as her moans increased in pitch and volume. It wasn't long before I felt Weiss' ass contracting around my fingers as she screamed incoherently. Her orgasm caused her entire body to shudder for a full minute, and I slowly removed my fingers when she was done.

            "Clean those off," Blake ordered. I gladly obliged her, not caring that seconds before they'd been lodged deep in Weiss' asshole. 

            "Now I think Yang – I mean, our... slut – should just eat pussy until her tongue is aching so much she can't even talk," Ruby announced. I thought it was funny how she seemed reluctant to say _slut_ but had no problem talking about how she'd be making me perform cunnilingus for what would likely be several hours.

            As it turned out, she wasn't kidding. I catered to her, Weiss and Blake's every whim long after everyone else in the school was probably asleep. I got almost nothing in return, and I loved every second of it.

 

**A/N: Well, that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed.** ****

**Didn't get much in the way of requests, so I specifically ended the chapter such that the next one could pick up where this left off or I could move on. There's something big planned for the next day within the story, so I'll probably just go straight to that and maybe try to work in any potential requests.** ****

**Anyway, that's all, so please give me some feedback. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
